Recordações
by Miyukix
Summary: Recordar o passado e viver o presente e pensar no futuro. São frases que deixar muito que pensar. A história entre Kai, Tyson, e Tala... Só mesmo lendo para puder saber!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Recordações **

**Tipo: Yaoi, lemon, Dark lemon**

**Couple: Kai x Tala / Kai x Tyson**

**Fic para maiores de 16 anos**

Ps: Por favor não leia esta fic se não Gosta deste tipo de Fics e não têm 16 anos. Contém asneiras e cenas de Sexo. Obrigada

Animegirl69

1º Capitulo

Uma figura esbelta, alta e bonita estava encostada á parede branca com os olhos fechados sem lançar nenhum sorriso.

Tranquilidade, aborrecimento, monotonismo e muitas vezes raiva enchiam a cabeça de Kai. Kai sempre foi um rapaz de muita garra, mas que não costumava falar muito com outras pessoas. Ele próprio se comparava a um rôbo, estava programado para lutar e ser o melhor nada mais.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o céu cinzento descruzando os braços e lançou um sorriso minúsculo, lembrou-se das palavras do seu antigo companheiro de equipa, Tyson; " Deves viver a vida juntamente com o Beyblade, mas não te dediques só a isso...a vida têm muita coisa e tu sabes disso Kai."

Kai desencostou-se da parede e caminhou em frente pensando nas coisas que fizera e no que iria fazer. Desde que este se separou dos Bladebrakers a sua vida estava estranha e confusa.

Outra figura alta de cabelos vermelhos estava encostado noutra parede mais à frente, fumava descontraidamente e olhava para Kai que caminhava na sua direcção.

- Tás pronto?- perguntou o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos de olhos azuis fumando descontraidamente.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e sentou-se no chão de tijoleira.

- Ainda falta Kai...não te preocupes.-disse Tala.

Kai olhou para o chão e suspirou.

- Queres um cigarro?- perguntou tala esticando o masso de tabaco para Kai. - Pareces abatido...

- Ainda vais morrer com essa merda...-disse finalmente kai.

Tala sorriu e olhou para Kai ainda com o masso da direcção deste.

- Tu sabes que não fumo sempre...Só as vezes antes de um combate.-disse Tala fixando os olhos azuis nos olhos castanhos de Kai. - Fumar de vez em quando não me vai matar...nem a ti.

Kai olhou para Tala por momentos e tirou um cigarro do maço e levou-o á boca e pediu o isqueiro a Tala. Acendeu o cigarro e fitou aquela coisa comprida que lhe fez lembrar uma etapa na sua infância.

- Sabes uma coisa Ivannov? Quando tinha prá ai 12 anos experimentei fumar...depois formei o meu próprio Gang...- Kai riu.- Bons tempos..tive o meu gang mais ou menos 2 anos. depois fui para o grupo dos Bladebrakers deixando os Sharks.

Tala olhou para o rapaz e abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Na Rússia um rapaz que começar a fumar aos 10 já é uma honra...normalmente os putos começam a fumar muito cedo. Não fazes a mínima ideia o que é os bairros da Rússia pois não? hum...eu vivia num bairro na Rússia que era muito problemático, Drogas, Violência, Prostituição...-disse tala olhando para o céu que começava a escurecer. - Ambos tivemos vidas bastante diferentes...Tu és Rico, podes nem trabalhar que tens a vida feita...eu não... comecei pobre...sabes...cheguei-me a prostituir por uns tempos...a minha família não tinha dinheiro para me sustentar nem os meus irmãos...a minha infância ficou-me marcada. Mas agora...agora luto pelos os meus objectivos, luto por prazer e com garra de ganhar, com esperança...nesta equipa Kai só hà lugar para quem confiança em si próprio.-disse Tala .

Kai olhava para Tala chocado como o que tinha desabafado... Kai sempre teve muitos problemas, mas nada comparado aos de Tala. Sempre fora rico, tinha o que quisesse em bens materiais, mas a assistência dos pais, raramente.

- Conta comigo Tala...-disse Kai mandando o cigarro para o chão e espezinhando-o.

- Óptimo...vamos está quase na nossa hora...-disse tala desencostando-se da parede.

Kai e Tala caminharam para a porta traseira e entram dentro de um corredor e juntaram-se ao resto da equipa que já estava na entrada do estádio para puderem entrar.

- VAMOS A ISTO!-disse Mike o lucutor.- VAMOS AO NOSSO JOGO! E AGORA APRESENTO-VOS OOOOSSSS...NEO BORG!

A equipa entrou dentro do Campo calmamente.

" Eles Gritam...e eu oiço...Eu jogo...e eles sentem:" Pensou Kai.

O publico estava eufórico, gritava com todo os seus pulmões.

- E AGORA, VOU APRESENTAR OS LEX MARKERS!-disse Mike apontando para a outra porta do estádio.

Quatro rapazes entraram sorrindo e batendo palmas para o publico como sinal de agradecimento.

- Rapazes...-disse Tala calçando as luvas de meio dedo.- Isto é nosso...Cada um daqueles Bladers vai levar no rabinho muito devagarinho para sentirem a dor da NEO BORG!

Brien Riu alto e o resto da equipa abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Kai...-disse Tala.- queres fazer a honra?

Kai tirou o lenço e dirigiu-se para a arena de combate e pondo-se em posição de ataque.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros dirigiu-se também para a arena e fitou Kai.

" Nunca te direi isto Tyson mas digo para mim..."

- 5...4...3...

"Agora sei que a vida não é só Beyblade,mas também não posso dispensar da minha vida..."

-2...1...

" Obrigado"

- LET IT RIP!

- VAI DRAWSER!-gritou kai.

Oi! espero que tenham gostado do 1º Capitulo da minha fic! normalmente as histórias de Yaoi começam logo ao ataque, mas eu não costumo fazer assim, desculpem-me. Gosto sempre de explicar as coisas para depois fazer sentido e não se tornar muito Lamechas! Mas quando é a hora H vai ser de arrebentar! ( Por isso leiam a minha fic para ficarem a perceber o que é que vai acontecer ok? JOkas para toda a gente e por favor comentem para eu ficar motivava! looool Obrigada por tudo!

2º Capitulo

- Próximo!- disse tala agarrando no Beyblade e saindo da arena.

O Publico entoava o nome de Tala bastante animadamente enquanto o rapaz de cabelos pretos compridos olhava chocadamente para o seu Beyblade que ficara desfeito apenas com uma pancada.

- BEM! TEMOS VENCEDORES! VENCERAM 4 JOGOS SEGUIDOS SEM SEREM DERROTADOS! A NEO BORG!-disse Mike levantando o microfone. PARABÈNS PASSARAM À FASE SEGUINTE!

O publico aplaudia a equipa fortíssima de Kai e de tala a retirarem-se do estádio e entrarem na porta de onde saíram.

- Estava no papo...-disse Brien.- mas que combate de merda...

Spencer abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e cruzou os braços.

- Não interessa...-disse Tala .- O que interessa é que passamos à fase seguinte.

- Eu sei tala...-disse Brien.

- Senhor Tala! Senhor Kai!-disse uma voz de homem vindo detrás do grupo.

Estes viraram-se repentinamente para ver quem era o homem que lhes chamava.

- Senhor tala! Obrigado por esperar! È que eu tenho um recado do Mr. Dickison!-disse o homem parando à frente de Tala.

- Fale...-disse .

- Disse que pode ficar no hotel StarRoom durante este campeonato com as despesas pagas, e que têm uma limusina à porta para os vir buscar...-disse o homem ofegante.

- Óptimo...-disse tala. - Obrigado pelo o recado.

O homem agradeceu à equipa e saiu por uma porta que estava à sua frente.

- Que sorte! - Disse Brien. - Vou comer tudo o que conseguir!

- Não abuses não é? - disse Spencer.

- Táva a gozar ...-disse Brien sorrindo. - Quer dizer...

- Cala-te e vamos embora! - disse Tala ao lado de Kai.

Foram buscar as coisas ao camarim e saíram do estádio, entrando logo a seguir numa limusina preta. Quando chegaram ao hotel a mulher da recepção indicou-lhes os quartos e entram.

- Por que é que eu tenho que ficar com o Kai? - perguntou Brien a Tala. - Troca comigo!

- Não sou eu que decido isso não é!-disse Tala puxando o cabelo para trás.

- Spencer !- disse Brien ao ouvido deste. - Troca comigo, eu não quero ficar no quarto com aquele Psicopata!

- Porque é que haveria de trocar de quarto? Se trocasse de quarto queria ficar contigo! -disse Spencer baixinho.

Brien mordeu o lábio e olhou para tala que escutava o que a mulher lhe dizia sobre uma coisa de regras de funcionamento do quarto, a falar sobre a cama de água e o jacuzzi.

- Eu vou falar com o tala! - disse Brien.

- E acho que é só !- disse a mulher olhando para Tala.- O senhor também ouviu o que eu disse ou é preciso que repita ?- continuou a mulher desta vez olhando para Kai.

- Não...obrigada ou ouvi.-disse Kai entre dentes.

A mulher acenou aos rapazes e desceu as escadas.

- Tala, Tala! -disse Brien. - Anda cá que eu quero falar contigo.

Tala deixou as malas no chão e caminhou em direcção de Brien.

- O que é que queres? - perguntou Tala olhando para Brien desconfiadamente.

- Quero que troques de quarto comi...

- ohhhh...já começas...

- Vá lá tala! Tu dás-te bem com o Kai, e eu não me dou muito bem com ele...ainda não...por favor! Troca de quarto comigo! -disse Brien.

Tala olhou para Brien e suspirou fundo.

- Tá bem eu vou falar com o Kai...-disse Tala caminhando para o quarto.

Tala levantou as malas e entrou dentro do quarto numero 35.

- Olha o Brien quer ficar com o Spencer...-disse Tala. - Acho que aqueles dois vão fazer coisas que não deviam mas deixa-os tar...-disse Tala poisando as coisas em cima da cama .- não te importas que fique contigo pois não?

- Népia...acho que é melhor...para dizer a verdade dou-me melhor contigo...-disse Kai arrumando as coisas no armário.

- Ok...-disse Tala.- ah! è verdade eu tava a pensar em ir ao café à noite e depois ir dar uma volta ao parque...queres vir? Para conversarmos ya?

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu. Quando acabou de arrumar as coisas dirigiu-se para a varanda e sentou-se olhando o céu.

Tala fitou kai e sorriu mas logo de seguida dirigiu-se para a casa de banho com as calças de ganga na mão e com uma camisola branca.

Kai ficou mais ou menos 20 minutos a olhar para o céu a pensar no combate que iria disputar com Tyson na final, Kai queria ser o melhor queria provar que não havia ninguém que lhe batesse, nem ao seu Drawser. E também estava a pensar que Tyson nunca iria perdoar a segunda traição de Kai.

- Achas que fizeste bem? - perguntou Tala abrindo a porta de vidro e encostando-se á parede com os braços cruzados ainda com o cabelo vermelho molhado que lhe dava até aos ombros.

Kai olhou para Tala que estava bastante atraente e com um perfume que se sentia a metros de distância.

- Uhm?- perguntou Kai.

- Achas que fizeste bem em deixar os bladebrakers?- perguntou Tala.

- Acho...-disse Kai. - Eu não podia continuar lá...tinha que me debater com o Tyson mais tarde ou mais cedo...temos forças equivalentes Tala...- disse Kai.

- Percebo...-disse Tala.- Vais tomar banho?

- Vou...

- Então vai agora, para irmos já embora, comemos alguma coisa na rua ok? -perguntou Tala.

Kai abanou a cabeça e tirou a roupa do armário e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho.

Tala sentou-se na cadeira onde Kai estava sentado e olhou as estrelas durante algum tempo, tinha escurecido rápido. Este levantou-se e entrou dentro do quarto. O lenço Branco que kai costumava enrolar ao pescoço estava em cima da cama á espera de ser tocado. Tala sentou-se em cima da cama de Kai e agarrou no lenço e levou-o ao nariz. Este fechou os olhos e sorriu, era o cheiro de Kai, o cheiro do seu mais novo companheiro de equipa, não sabia por que é que estava a fazer aquilo mas tinha que o fazer o seu instinto o mandava. Este largou o lenço em cima da cama rapidamente ao ouvir a porta da casa de banho a ser destrancada.

- Onde é que vamos? - perguntou Kai tirando a toalha e começando a vestir os Shorts.

Tala sentiu uma coisa esquisita dentro de si ao ver o seu companheiro de equipa despido, sentiu a cabeça andar à roda como se tivesse levado uma paulada na cabeça.

- Tás bem? - perguntou Kai vestindo as calças.

- Sim estou...apenas me deu uma tontura...-disse tala agarrado à cabeça.

( o que era aquilo? Já tinha visto Brien e Spencer nus e nada tinha acontecido... e por que é que tinha ido cheirar o lenço de Kai?)

Tala abanou a cabeça e olhou para Kai que vestia uma camisola castanha com uma risca Preta na parte da frente.

- Já tás bem? - perguntou Kai metendo o Drawser dentro do bolso das calças.

-Sim... vais levar o Drawser?- perguntou Tala.

- Ya...-disse Kai .- Porquê? Eu ando sempre com ele...

- Também vou levar o Wolborg...-disse Tala.- Pode ser preciso...tens razão...

- Vamos embora? - perguntou Kai.

Tala abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e saíram do quarto e de seguida do hotel.

Oi a todos! então que é que estão a achar? Acham que está a ir bem? Por favor comentem!

Jokas pa tds!

3º Capitulo

Tala e Kai caminharam juntos e falavam sobre os combates que iriam ter e as estratégias que poderiam usar Invetualmente em combate. E também falavam sobre as peças que poderiam usar nos seus beyblades. Kai que raramente falava, agora estava entusiasmadíssimo com aquela conversa.

- Onde é que queres ir comer? - perguntou Tala olhando em redor.

- Não sei... e tu? Onde é que achas que é melhor? - perguntou Kai olhando para o seu companheiro de equipa.

-Uhm...eu gosto do Mc.Donalds...-disse Tala.- ahm...e tu gostas?

- Queres que te diga a verdade?- disse Kai. - Nunca comi lá...

- TU o quê?- Disse Tala arregalando os olhos. - Não gostas de Fast Food?

- Há um bocado de tempo que não a restaurantes mas quando ia, ia a restaurantes mais apresentáveis, sabes ...assim como...-disse Kai ficando um pouco envergonhado.

- Ya...ya restaurantes finos...-disse tala . - Tive uma temporada que só queria comer no Lord´s House...mas...queres provar fast food não queres? nem que seja uma vez na vida?

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Claro...-disse kai encolhendo os ombros.

Tala e kai entraram dentro do Mc. Donnalds e meteram-se na fila. esperaram um bocado mas depois logo a seguir fizeram o seu pedido. Dois minutos depois o que tinha pedido foi entregue.

- Obrigado e volte sempre...-disse uma rapariga olhando para Kai rebarbada mente.

Tala e Kai saíram do estabelecimento e dirigiram-se para o parque que se situava mesmo em frente do Mc. Donnalds. Sentaram-se num banco e começaram a comer.

Kai olhava para o Hambúrguer com um pouco de receio.

- Então não comes? - perguntou Tala dando uma dentada violenta do seu Dubble ChesseBurguer. - Olha que é muito bom.

Kai olhou para tala e pensou: " Se ele diz que é bom, é porque é..." Levou o seu Hambúrguer á boca e mastigou delicadamente.

- Então? - perguntou tala de boca cheia.

Kai engoliu e olhou para Tala.

- È bom...-disse Kai.

- Ya eu sei...achas que te ia dar merda? - perguntou Tala levando o sumo á boca. Este tinha reparado que kai comia delicadamente e vagarosamente. - Olha uma coisa...tens fome?

- Uhm? Porquê?- perguntou kai metendo à mão à frente.

- Deixa as etiquetas para outro dia quando me pagares um jantar no Lord´s House...come selvagemmente como eu...olha.- disse Tala mordendo o hambúrguer violentamente mas comendo com satisfação.

kai olhou para Tala e fez o mesmo.

- Exactamente...-disse tala mexendo no cabelo de Kai. - Se tiveres fome vai buscar outro...quando se vem ao Mc. Donnalds nunca se come aos bocados quando se tem fome...

Kai sorriu e comeu o seu hambúrguer à maneira de Tala.

Quando Tala acabou de comer o hambúrguer levantou-se e lavou as mãos no repuxo que estava ao seu lado, quando as acabou de lavar quis meter-se com kai sacudindo as pingas de água da sua mão para cima deste.

- Pára quieto...olha que me vou chatear...-disse Kai na brincadeira.

Tala não parava e ria-se torcida mente. kai meteu o resto do Hambúrguer na boca e caminhou em direcção de tala.

O companheiro de Kai corria rapidamente para kai não o apanhar e ria apontando o dedo para Kai.

Kai abriu a torneira e uniu as duas mãos para formar uma concha para encher com água e mandar ao seu colega e este começou a correr em direcção de tala mandando-lhe com a água para cima da sua cabeça.

Agora fora a vez de Kai rir... o riso deste era engraçado e bastante bonito.

Tala começou a correr na direcção e apanhou Kai deitando-o na relva e agarrando-lhe nos braços.

- Molhaste-me? Vais ver! - disse tala.

Kai ria com vontade, quase a chorar de tanto rir enquanto tala olhava para os lados para ver de via alguém, quando não viu ninguém naquela zona do parque , que por acaso era a mais escura tala agarrou nos braços de kai mais uma vez e puxou-lhe a camisola para cima.

- o que é que...tu...-disse kai ainda a rir.

Tala levou a sua língua à barriga de kai subindo por ai a cima.

Kai regalou os olhos e estremeceu, lançou um pequeno gemido de satisfação e olhou para tala que lhe olhava de alto a abaixo com um sorriso malandro nos lábios.

- O que é tu tás a fazer? - perguntou Kai vermelho de vergonha.

Tala riu e puxou Kai contra si ficando os dois sentados e abraçados no meio do parque.

- Não me perguntes por que é que estou a fazer isto ok? - perguntou tala passando a sua mão na cabeça de Kai.

- Ficaste maluco? - perguntou Kai.

- Não sei….-disse tala voltando a si.- ahm...desculpa, acho que fui longe de mais...

Tala largou kai e levantou-se bastante envergonhado

Kai olhou para Tala e algo despertou dentro dele e caminhou na sua direcção ficando na sua frente.

- Desculpa Kai...não vai vol...

Kai agarrou na cara de Tala e deu-lhe um beijo rápido inesperado fazendo Tala corar dos pés à cabeça.

- ahm…o que é que meteram dentro da Coca-Cola? – perguntou Kai disfarçando também. – Viagra?

Tala tapou Lançou um sorriso e logo de seguida começou a rir que nem um louco caindo no chão. Kai também ria muito caindo ao lado de Tala.

- Saímos cá uns Boiolas…-disse Kai ainda a rir.

Kai ainda ria com satisfação…

Tala achou aquela atitude de Kai longe de mais, o que é que lhe tinha acontecido ? Tala levantou-se e agarrou no copo de sumo de Kai e abriu-o em frente à luz, fitou um ramo fininho a flutuar dentro da Coca-Cola..

- O quê? –disse Tala. – Então é isto…

Tala se quisesse se aproveitar poderia faze-lo agora, enquanto Kai estava sobre o efeito de Capitaz, que este não se iria lembrar rigorosamente de nada. Mas este não era capaz. Se tivesse que fazer alguma coisa com Kai, era quando estivesse lúcido.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Tala...-disse Kai tentando se levantar mas caindo redondo no chão. – Anda para ao pé de mim…- continuou o rapaz passando as mãos na cara borrando a sua habitual pintura que costumava meter na face.

Tala caminhou em direcção de Kai e ajudou-o a levantar.

- Vamos…tens que descansar… -disse Tala olhando para Kai que tinha a cara borrada de azul misturada com o vermelho da cara.

- Não…eu…eu quero…eu quero ficar aqui…contigo…-disse Kai apontando para Tala.

- Isto é um parque, ficas comigo quando chegarmos ao hotel está bem?

- NÂO! Eu…eu quero-te aqui tala…agora…já! -disse Kai passando a mão na cara de Tala.

Tala olhou em volta para ver se alguém estava a ver aquele filme todo.

- Kai….kai….Kai olha pra mim…-disse tala puxando o queixo de Kai para que este olha-se para ele. – Vamos para casa…agora…tu precisas de descansar…amanhã tens o combate com os asiáticos…

- Que se a foda os asiáticos…eu quero-te a ti…-disse Kai.

Tala suspirou fundo e olhou para o seu companheiro de equipa.

- O que é que queres de mim? – Perguntou Tala olhando Para Kai que estava nos seus braços.

Kai abriu a boca sedutoramente e apontou para a sua boca.

- No mínimo…um beijo…-disse Kai.

Tala regalou as sobrancelhas e voltou a olhar em volta.

- Aqui…ahm…agora mesm….

- AGORA….AQUI….JÀ….-disse Kai agarrando na cintura do ruivo.

Não era bem assim que Tala gostaria de dar o primeiro beijo com Kai mas enfim…só assim é que ele iria para Casa.

Tala agarrou na cara do seu companheiro e lentamente mordiscou os lábios de Kai, os dois fecharam os olhos e sentiram as duas línguas a tocarem entre si sedutoramente trocando ambos saliva. Os dois corpos quentes tocaram-se ainda mais sedutoramente. Quando o beijo acabou com a falta de ar de ambos Tala olhou para Kai que tinha os olhos fechados e sorria.

- Mas que beijo…-disse Kai.

- Vai…agora vamos embora tá bem? – Disse Tala agarrando em Kai.

- Espera agora…agora…Fod…

- VAMOS EMBORA….JÀ! -disse Tala pegando Kai ao colo.

- EI! O que é que aconteceu ao Psicopata? - Perguntou Brien vendo Tala a carregar Kai ao colo.

Tala entrou dentro do seu quarto sem responder há pergunta de Brien e poisou Kai na cama.

-Uhm…quero dormir…-disse Kai.

Tala suspirou Fundo e passou a mão pela a cabeça e olhou para Kai que tinha os olhos semi-serrados prontinhos a dormir tal como um bébe.

Tala tirou-lhe a camisola e de seguida as calças deixando-o apenas de Shorts. O ruivo abriu-lhe a cama e meteu Kai lá para dentro.

Passado alguns segundos Kai dormia ferrado que nem uma pedra.

Tala jogou-se para trás na sua cama e suspirou…

"Um Kai bêbado é completamente diferente de um Kai do Dia a dia…nada a ver…-" pensou Tala para si.

Este despiu-se logo a seguir e deitou-se também bastante cansado.

Uhm…já começa aquecer não é? Lool o que é que acharam deste capitulo? Para ser sincera eu acho que estou a ir rápido demais não acham? Ou acham que devo manter o ritmo da escrita e ao longo da história se desenrolar o acontecimento entre ambos?

Please Help! Jokas

4º Capitulo

Kai abriu lentamente os olhos e focou o tecto branco, rapidamente uma luz intensa veio ao encontro da sua vista fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Kai atirou com os lençóis para trás e sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Rapidamente uma dor de cabeça incrível apoderou-se de Kai fazendo agarrar na sua cabeça. Este abanou a cabeça e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu caindo novamente na sua cama.

" Mas…como é que eu vim aqui parar? Eu não me lembro de nada…só me lembro de comer o Hambúrguer com o Tala… o que é que aconteceu comigo?" pensou Kai preocupado.

Levantou-se devagar e apoiou-se na parede em direcção da casa de banho e fitou Tala que dormia profundamente dentro dos lençóis.

Kai abriu a porta da casa de banho e apoiou-se no lavatório. Continuava zonzo e não conseguia equilibrar-se Olhou-se no espelho e viu que as suas pinturas habituais estavam todas borradas e cheias de olheiras.

" O que é que se passou? Porque é que estou neste estado?" pensou Kai.

Neste momento Kai perdeu a visão por momentos e o equilíbrio, caindo naturalmente no chão violentamente deixando cair algumas coisas que estavam no lavatório.

Tala abriu imediatamente os olhos com o estrondo vindo da casa de banho, levantou-se pegou no wolborg e uniu o Beyblade com o lançador. Caminhou bastante cauteloso até à casa de banho e abriu-a de uma vez com um pontapé em posição de ataque.

Quando viu quem estava ali deixou cair o seu Beyblade espantado e foi ter com kai.

- Kai…Kai! Estás bem? Kai responde! - Disse Tala tentando acordar Kai.

O seu companheiro parecia inconsciente.

- Kai…Kai…-disse Tala abanando Kai.

Kai abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi a cara de Tala.

- Tas bem? – Perguntou Tala.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu…eu não consigo ficar de pé…-disse Kai com os olhos vermelhos.

Tala levantou o corpo de Kai e levou-o até à sua cama.

- Tens que descansar…-disse tala. - Ainda deves estar sobre o efeito.

- Que efeito? - Perguntou Kai confuso. – O que é que aconteceu comigo?

- Têm calma…-disse tala. – Eu explico-te…

- Então explica…-disse Kai.

- Quando estávamos a comer o Hambúrguer…-disse Tala. – Ahm…vou directo ao assunto, lembras-te do teu copo de sumo de Coca-Cola?

-sim…

- Ahm…tinha uma droga chamada Capitaz que alguém enganou-se ou meteram de propósito não faço a mínima ideia…-disse Tala coçando a cabeça e pensando numa maneira de explicar a segunda parte do acontecimento.

- Dro- drogaram-me? – Disse Kai abrindo a boca espantadamente. – è natural que não me lembre de nada…e depois o que é que me aconteceu? O que é que eu fiz?

- Ohm… depois…depois começaste a rir que nem um tarado e …estavas cheio de desejos…. -disse Tala ficando um pouco embaraçado por falar naquilo.

- Não estou a perceber….que tipo de desejos? - Perguntou Kai querendo saber mais.

- Oh Kai não vais me obr…

- CONTA! - Ordenou Kai.

Tala suspirou fundo e olhou para Kai.

- Estavas cedente de sexo…-disse Tala corando.

- Não acredito…Por isso é que eu estou assim? -disse Kai lembrando-se da cara borrada de azul e agarrando no braço de tala. – Aproveitaste-te de mim?

- Na- na…não! Claro que não! Achas que ia fazer uma coisa dessas! Tu próprio és que borraste-te com a saliva que tinhas nas mãos.

- Saliva nas mãos?

- Não me perguntes porque é que lambeste as mãos e passas-te na cara ok? Isso já não sei! - Disse Tala abanando a cabeça negativamente.

- E que mais? - Perguntou Kai.

-ahm…depois disseste que se não…se não te desse o que tu querias que ao menos fosse um beijo…e que só assim irias para casa…-disse Tala olhando para o chão.

Kai esperava uma resposta clara vinda de Tala.

- E eu …eu… eu tive que…que te levar à força para o hotel…-mentiu Tala.

- Eu vou processar àquele Mc…Mc quê? – Perguntou Kai também bastante embaraçado e ao mesmo tempo com raiva.

- Mc Donalds…

- Ou isso! Eu vou processa-lo! - Disse Kai tentando sair da cama mas tala lançou-lhe um olhar que era para este ficasse quieto.

- Não achas que faço bem? – Perguntou Kai a tala.

- Não, não acho…-disse simplesmente Tala.

- Porquê? - Perguntou Kai.

- Porque se processares o Mc.Donalds já não vai haver hambúrguer para ninguém e quem fica a perder sou eu…-disse tala franzindo o sobrolho.

Kai fitou tala por instantes e deitou-se na cama de tala.

- Podes-me trazer um copo de água? – Perguntou Kai.

- Claro…-disse Tala.

O companheiro foi buscar um copo e enche-o com água para dar ao seu amigo.

- Obrigada…-disse Kai

Tala tinha um sono desgraçado olhou para as horas e o ponteiro apontava 6:45 da manhã.

- Bem eu vou dormir também…disse Tala.

- Onde é que tu vais dormir? – Perguntou Kai.

- Na tua cama…-disse Tala bocejando.

- Se…se quiseres podes ficar aqui…a cama é tua não é verdade? – Disse Kai entre os lençóis.

Tala fitou Kai e um sorriso malandro apareceu dentro da sua mente.

- Na Rússia eu estava habituado a dormir com o meu irmão…não havia mal nenhum…-disse tala entrando dentro da cama.

Tala não tinha percebido o que kai dissera, como a cama era de Tala ele tinha o direito de ficar aqui, sendo assim que o Kai iria para a sua caminha.

Mas…

- Ahm… pois…-disse Kai corando.

Tala Fitou os olhos castanhos-escuros de Kai e Kai os azuis de tala.

- Até logo…-disse tala sorrindo.

Kai engoliu em seco e abanou a cabeça.

Tala fechara os olhos e Kai virara-se para o outro lado.

Kai teve alguns momentos de olhos abertos, tala estava quente e isso sentia-se dentro da cama. O que sabia muito bem. Kai fechou os olhos e adormeceu tal como o seu companheiro.

O cenário era bonito… duas pessoas que se gostavam uma da outra mas com receio dos sentimentos que era estranho para ambos estavam a partilhar a mesma cama com os dois corpos mais juntos do que alguma vez estiveram na vida.

- Seu parvo…-disse Brien no chuveiro com Spencer o seu companheiro de equipa. – Eu sei que sempre tive um fraquinho pelo o tala…mas isso já passou.

- Eu sei…estava só a provocar-te…-disse Spencer passando a água pelo o corpo.

Brien lambeu os lábios sedutoramente e passou as mãos pelo o toráx do rapaz.

- Sabes que eu gosto de ti…-disse Brien olhando para Spencer com um brilho nos olhos. – E não vejo qual é o mal de dois homens se amar…eu não tenho vergonha disso e quero que saibas isto…eu gosto de ti.

Spencer sorriu e agarrou Brien pela a cintura e disse-lhe ao ouvido.

- Eu também B….eu também…-disse Spencer agarrando na cara preparando-se para lhe dar um beijo escaldante.

Brien derreteu-se todo quando os lábios do seu companheiro de equipa tocaram nos seus sedutoramente encostando à parede do polivam.

- Sabes…-disse Brien. – Aposto que muitas pessoas estão assustadas com o que coração sente…muitas pessoas estão na duvida…se eu pudesse fazer um comunicado para todas essas pessoas dizia que para não terem medo de se apaixonar pelo o mesmo sexo…somos da mesma espécie não é? Isso é que importa…-disse Brien abraçado a Spencer.

- Eles haverão de perceber…mais tarde ou mais cedo vão perceber…-disse Spencer passando as mãos pelo o cabelo molhando de Brien.

- Tenho uma ideia…-disse Brien sorrindo.

- O quê? – Perguntou Spencer.

Brien saiu do polivam e enrolou a toalha na cintura e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Este verificou se a porta estava fechada à chave e de facto estava depois dirigiu-se ás janelas e fechou-as sorrindo.

- O quê é tu tas a fazer? – Perguntou Spencer encostado na porta da casa de banho de braços cruzados vendo Brien a fechar as janelas todas.

Brien saltou para a cama e chamou Spencer com o dedo.

Spencer sorriu e foi vagarosamente até à cama de Brien.

- Anda cá…-disse Brien tirando a toalha.

Este rapaz sempre foi um safado, nunca tinha vergonha de nada e o queria tinha.

- Uhm…-disse Spencer também tirando a toalha e subindo em cima da cama.

- Eu…eu quero-te…-disse Brien com os olhos semi serrados.

- Queres-me? Uhm…pois então vais ter-me…-disse Spencer passando a mão na cabeça de Brien.

Brien jogou Spencer para trás e montou-o.

- Não queres brincar de cavalinho pois não? – Perguntou Spencer.

- Não sei…logo se vê…

Brien Passou a sua língua pelo o peito de Spencer e beijou os seus lábios romanticamente.

- Ès doido…-disse Spencer. – Ainda me vais matar assim…

- Ai sim…então e que tal isto? – Perguntou Brien passando as mãos pelas as cochas de Spencer e descendo o seu corpo por ai a baixo. Este agarrou suavemente com a mão o órgão erecto do seu companheiro e abocanhou-o com os olhos semi serrados.

- Uhmmm…. -disse Spencer arfando. – Isso n-não….uhm…me deixa louco…ah….é uma tortura…ahh…

Brien lambeu os lábios e disse:

- Eu sempre gostei deste bicho…-disse Brien piscando o olho a Spencer e preparando-se para uma segunda dose.

Os gemidos de satisfação de Spencer ecoavam dentro do quarto.

- Ahhhh! -gemeu Spencer agarrando nos lençóis.

Brien sentiu um líquido quente familiar a invadir a sua boca ficando um liquido branco a escorrer sobre ela.

Brien montou novamente Spencer…

- Toma um pouco do teu mel minha abelha…-disse Brien lambendo os lábios de Spencer e mergulhando novamente num beijo molhado, atrevido e quente.

Quando os dois acabaram o beijo Spencer fitou Brien que ria suavemente.

- Agora é a minha vez…-disse Spencer deitando Brien na cama.

Este levantou as pernas de Brien para cima e passou o seu dedo comprido pela a entrada do ânus do seu companheiro.

-ah…ahm…gemeu Brien olhando para Spencer que agora masturbava o seu membro. – Mais….mais…

- Queres mais B? - Perguntou Spencer enquanto brincava com o membro de Brien.

- Eu quero…ahm…mais que isso …-disse Brien arfante olhando para o membro de Spencer.

- Umh…-sorriu Spencer. – Então é o que terás príncipe…

Virou Brien ao contrário ficando de gatas em cima da cama.

Spencer levou os dedos ao ânus de Brien e abriu o buraco que já havia sido usado por sua excelência e lambeu-o de olhos fechados.

- AH!...ahmmm…oh meu….-disse Brien gemendo olhando para trás.

Quando Spencer acabou, lambeu os lábios e agarrou no rabo do seu companheiro com as duas mãos e introduziu o tanto esperado Membro.

-uhm…-gemeu Spencer. - Continuas apertado como antes…

Este movimentou-se para trás e para frente num movimento equilibrado enquanto Brien, Suspirava, arfava, gemia agarrado aos lençóis.

- Ohhhh! Ohhh sim….UHH…-gemeu Brien movendo os quadris de acordo com o movimento de Spencer.

- Seu safado…. -disse Spencer.

- Uhm…gosto quando me chamas nomes…-disse Brien.- Dá…dá-me com mais força…vai…anda…ama-me…

Spencer sorriu e entrou num ritmo mais acelerado fazendo Brien Gritar de satisfação.

- AHhhhhhh…. amor….uhm…assim mesmo….AhHHhhh! ohuhmm….

- Ohhh…ahhh…eu amo-te…-disse Spencer.

- Eu também…. -disse Brien bastante vermelho.

Ambos atingiram o clímax no mesmo momento deixando-os sem Folgo e Satisfeitos.

Brien caiu na cama e começou a rir a olhar para o seu companheiro que se deitara ao seu lado.

- Se pudesses fazer o comunicado ás pessoas o que é que dizias? - Perguntou Spencer sorrindo.

Brien parou de rir mas sorriu e olhou para Spencer.

- Dizia a toda a gente que te amo…-disse Claramente Brien com um sorriso no rosto.

Tala acordou com um barulho de um carro vindo fora do hotel, e levantou-se lentamente enquanto olhava para Kai que dormia tranquilamente virado para o outro lado. Este fitou o relógio que marcava 11: 35 e assustou-se. O combate era daqui a 25 minutos e ainda não estava pronto.

- Kai…Kai…-chamou tala abanando suavemente Kai.

-Uhm…-grunhiu Kai. – Desculpa….desculpa Tyson…

Tala franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Kai que provavelmente estava a sonhar e para seu desagrado com Tyson.

- KAI! KAI! -disse Tala mais alto e abanando o seu companheiro um pouco mais violentamente para que ele acorda-se.

- Ah? Ahm? O…o que é que foi? - Disse Kai meio ensonado a olhar para tala.

- O combate é daqui a 25 minutos…temos que nos despachar…-disse Tala saindo da cama e vestindo a sua roupa habitual para o Beyblade.

- Já? – Perguntou Kai também saindo da cama. – Nem dei conta das horas…

Tala vestiu a camisola e caminhou em direcção das calças de ganga que tinha vestido ontem e tirou de lá o Wollborg.

Kai acabou de se vestir e também tirou o Drawser das calças e caminhou até tala.

- Tas preparado? - Perguntou Tala.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e olhou para o seu pião.

- Eu acho que não estás preparado…-disse Tala cruzando os braços.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Kai admirado.

Tala sorriu e olhou para Kai e apontou para a sua cara.

- Tu nunca te esqueces de meter as pinturas…-disse tala. – Ainda temos tempo…

Kai abriu a boca de espanto e passou a mão pela cara e lembrou-se.

Este abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e disse:

- Obrigada…-disse Kai.

Tala sentou-se na poltrona à espera que Kai se pintasse.

Kai desenhou os seus triângulos azuis nas duas faces e caminhou em direcção de Tala.

- Vamos a isto…-disse Kai abrindo a porta e saindo juntamente com Tala.

5º Capitulo

- BEM VINDOS A MAIS UM COMBATE AQUI NO ESTÀDIO DE BEYBLADE DO JAPÂO!- disse Mike o locutor. – HOJE VAI SER UM COMBATE DE FAZER SUAR NÂO È JONH?

Uma figura sentada num camarim de vidro em cima do público agora falava ao microfone.

- È verdade Mike! Hoje vai ser um combate bem "Quente" entre a New Borg e os El Chicos! Sobre a New borg já sabemos não é? Mas para quem não conhece a New borg é constituída por 4 rapazes. Pelo o capitão de equipa Tala Ivannov que toda a gente conhece pela a sua rapidez nos seus combates, depois temos Spencer, Brien, e agora temos Kai o antigo companheiro dos Bladebrakers! Uma das pessoas mais famosas do Beyblade, se não digo a mais famosa a seguir ao campeão do mundo Tyson! Não sabemos quais foram as causas de Kai ter deixado a equipa sem dizer nada aos seus companheiros. Ah…mas pronto! Na outra equipa tem o Carlos o capitão de equipa que veio da índia, depois Mateus, luana a única rapariga do grupo que francamente me faz lembrar a Mariah dos White Tigers pelo o seu cabelo longo e depois temos Rafael. Bem Mike passo-te a palavra para começares o combate! - Disse o homem passando a palavra a Mike.

- Obrigada pelo o testamento sobre as equipas Jonh! - Disse Mike sorrindo. - Mas agora vamos passar a coisas mais sérias, não é verdade? QUE COMEÇEM A ENTRAR AS EQUIPAS!

O estádio não estava tão cheio como das outras vezes mas o alvoroço era bastante.

Ambas as equipas entram dentro do estádio em portas diferentes.

Tala ajeitou as luvas de meio de dedo e olhou para a sua equipa.

- Vamos a isto…-disse Tala agora olhando para a frente.

Brien Passou a sua mão no braço de Spencer e sorriu.

- Boa sorte…

- Pra ti também…

- OS NEWWWW……………..BORG!- gritou Mike apontando para a porta de onde saíra a equipa.

Os quatro rapazes estavam tensos mas confiantes. Sentaram-se no banco de equipa e esperaram que a outra equipa entrasse.

- E agora! OS EL CHICOS!-disse Mike apontando para a outra porta.

Conferties e musica Cubana equavam dentro do estádio e ums dançarinos dançavam de uma maneira bastante esquisita perante Russos e um japonês.

- Ei! Porque é que eles tem direito a conférties e a musica e nós não?- perguntou Brien começando a ficar amuado.

- Porque eu não quero…-disse Tala traçando a perna .- Além disso…- disse laçando um sorriso. - Deixa-os festejar…já que vão perder…deixa-os ter 15 segundos de Gloria.

- Ès demasiado pacato e amável para o meu gosto. Vamos acabar com esta merda de uma vez…-disse brien caminhando até Tala.

- têm calma …- disse tala observando um mexicano e tinha caído redondo no chão quase dentro da arena equanto fazia uma pirueta.- Temos todo o tempo do mundo…equanto isso, temos circo e tudo…uhm…

kai cruzou os braços e traçou a perna e suspirou.

- Queres ir tu primeiro? – perguntou Tala sem desviar o olhar do campo.

- Não…-disse de emediato Kai. – Eu vou por ultimo…

-Tudo bem…eu vou primeiro…-disse Tala.

Quando a outra equipa acabou de fazer aquele fime todo sentaram-se e esperaram instruções do locutor.

Quando este já tinha dito tudo um elemento de cada equipa aproximou-se da Arena, neste caso, Tala e Luana.

- Estás preparado para bailar? – perguntou a rapariga em cubano com um sorriso torcido na cara.

- Não precebo que é que queres dizer…. Mas sim estou preparado.-rematou Tala com um sorriso ainda mais torcido do que Luana.

A rapariga tirou o sorriso da cara e pôs-se em posição de ataque.

Tala continuou com o seu sorriso habitual e também se colcou em posição de ataque .

- 3…2…1…

- LET IR RIP!-gritaram ambos.

- Como é que aquilo foi aconteçer?- perguntou Brien encolhendo os ombros e entrando dentro do balneario. – Eu não tinha visto!

- Aconteçe Brien…-disse Spencer batendo nas costas do "amigo".

- Sabes quanto é que vais ter de pagar por aquilo!ahm? Sabes? – perguntou Tala ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Desculpa Tala…eu…eu não vi…-disse Brien.

- Um televisor daqueles custa MUUUIIIITTTOOO dinheiro! Como é que o beyblade foi lá parar? Mas…Mas como é que tu Furaste o televisor de um lado ao outro?ahm? COMO?- disse tala apontando o dedo a Brien.

- Tem calma…-disse kai sentando-se no banco . – Não é nada que nada que não se arranje…

- Nâo È O QUÊ?- berrou Tala agora olhando para kai.

Kai assustou-se completamente fazendo-se sentar logo de seguida com os olhos bastante arregalados.

- O dinheiro que temos é para o nosso futuro…È PARA AS NOSSAS FAMILIAS!-disse Tala apontando para os companheiros. – Eu não arranjo dinheiro como tu que com apenas um telefonema têns o dinheiro que quiseres!

Kai Lavantou a mão, e Tala sentiu-a muito bem na sua face.

Este calou-se imediatamente e olhou para Kai que tinha uma cara bastante zangada.

Brien olhou para Spencer e logo depois para kai.

- Para tua informação…eu não ia pedir dinheiro á minha famila…ia SIMPLESMENTE falar com o Mr. Dickson, MAS se não resultase em nada ai Tinha todo o prazer de mexer no meu dinheiro que tenho no BANCO para vos dar.-disse kai. – Descança Tala…até pareçe que o combate foi muito dificil…

Kai saíu pela porta a fora deixando tala de boca aberta e com a face vermelha.

- Não te preocupes tala….eu…eu…vou falar com o Mr. Dickson! Vens Spencer? – perguntou brien abrindo a porta.

Spencer seguiu Brien até á porta.

- Yuri…-disse Spencer na porta.

Tala olhou para Spencer que lhe tinha chamado pelo o seu verdadeiro nome. O seu nome Russo.

- Acho que devias ia falar com o Kai…ele só estava a tentar ajudar…e eu acho que tu perebeste isso.-disse Spencer fechando a porta.

Tala sentou-se e olhou para chão… De facto tinha sido super desagradável com o seu companheiro de equipa, a pessoa que se sentia atraído, a pessoa que amava.

…………………………………

Kai estava encostado a um pilar no corredor onde dava para o estadio de beyblade.

- Kai…-disse tala caminhando na sua direcção.

Kai não disse nada olhava para a porta de metal como se estivesse a ver um programa intersantíssimo de televisão.

- Kai, desculpa-me eu não devia ter falado contigo daquela maneira.. –disse tala encostando-se do outro lado do pilar. – è que eu…eu tou a ficar uma beca nervoso com isto tudo…eu tou a ver o combate do Tyson a chegar cada vez mais próximo de nós…e ….e agora esta merda do televisor…Desculpa-me Kai…-disse Tala do fundo do coração.

- Não…eu é que deveria ter ficado calado e ter ido logo falar com o Mr. Dickson.-disse Kai cruzando os braços.

Tala saí detrás do Pilar e abanou a cabeça negativamente e aproximou-se de kai.

- Não…-disse Tala.- Não tiveste nada a ver com isto…por favor perdoa-me…

Kai olhou para Tala e que se aproximava dele cada vez mais.

Tala olhou para a boca fina e delicada de Kai e agarrou-lhe no queixo delicadamente. Kai não se movia, apenas estava imóvel com aquela situação Toda.

" Acho que estás a ir rápido de mais…porque é que não tentas um abraço?" Disse a consiência de Tala.

Este largou o queixo de Kai e abraçou-o, abraçou-o como se fosse a ultima vez que o iria ver…

- Perdoa-me…-disse Tala.

Kai estava imóvel não sabia o que iria fazer, se o abraçava também ou se mantinha como estava, imóvel…

O ruivo não era destas coisas, sempre foi um rapaz orgulhoso e nunca pedia desculpa a ninguém, este rapaz foi a única pessoa que lhe conseguira pôr o orgulho de lado.

Os braços de Kai levantara-se também e abraçaram o corpo de Tala.

Tala regalou os olhos e sorriu para dentro para não dar nas vistas. Agora percebia perfeitamente o que é que sentia…o que sentia era nada mais nada menos do que Amor. Era um amor diferente um amor que possivelmente iria ser discriminado pelo o mundo e por aqueles que viviam nele.

- Perdoas-me?-Perguntou tala cheirando o cabelo do japonês disfraçadamente.

Tala nunca se tinha sentido assim antes, um fogo crescia dentro dele, um feitiço que lhe fazia a cabeça a andar á roda e principalmente um desejo danado de lhe encostar á parede e beija-lo loucamente.

O que era aquilo tudo? Estaria a trasformar-se num preverso?

" Não sejas parvo Ruivo…é prefeitamente normal….beija-o…. Faz amor com ele…" dizia-le o coração.

" Não Tala…é muito Cedo ainda…Têm calma…Há de chegar o momento!" Dizia-lhe também novamente a consiência.

Tala Suspirou fundo…

- Eu confio em Ti Ivannov…-disse Kai.

Tala sorriu e poisou a sua cabeça no ombro de Kai.

Tala largou Kai e olhou-o de frente… Tinha que lhe dizer aquilo que sentia, não podia guardar aquele sentimento só para si. Tinha que espôr com Kai.

- Kai…eu…eu…ahm…eu a…

- EI! VOÇÊS OS DOIS!-disse Brien. – O Mr. Dickson quer falar com voçês!

Tala baixou o olhar e disse a Brien.

- Ok…vamos Já!-disse tala.

- Mas tinhas alguma coisa para me dizer? – Perguntou Kai.

- Ahm, não…não é nada de importante…deixa estar.-disse Tala.

Kai e Tala caminharam em direcção do escritório de Mr. Dickson e quando chegaram bateram á porta.

- Podemos?- perguntou Tala com a porta semi-aberta.

- Entrem! Entrem por favor!- disse Mr. Dickson.

Tala e Kai entram dentro do escritório e olharam em volta. A primeira coisa que chamou a atenção a Tala foi o Quadro dos BladeBrakers que tinha Pendurado da parede. Juntamente com a taça do campeonato Mundial.

Kai não ligou nehuma á foto que estava na parede juntamente com a taça, porque afinal de contas a sua foto estava ali, juntamente com os Bladebrakers.

- Mr. Dickson…está na altura de tirar uma foto mais recente dos Bladebrakers…-disse Kai.

- Porque é que dizes isso Kai? – Perguntou Mr. Dickson olhando para o Quadro. – Lá por já não fazeres parte dos Bladebrakers, não quer dizer que tenha que renovar a foto…Os Bladebrakers sempre terão te a ti. Queres estejes ou não Kai…

Kai baixou o olhar . Tala topou que Kai estava a recordar o passado, a recoradar os seus amigos…

- Mr. Dickson…o Kai não faz mais parte dos Bladebrakers…Acabou. Ele agora Faz parte da New Borg! E o nosso objectivo e dar cabo do canastro aos Bladebrakers…Nós vamos ser campões, pode começar a comprar uma nova moldura e a guardar a taça dos Bladebrakers do armário de recordações, porque a taça vai pretencer a nós aos NEW BORG…-disse Tala falando sério.

- Estás muito confiante Tala acho qu…

- Não me intressa…se perdermos, tenho o orgulho de ter o Kai na minha equipa! O orgulho de um verdadeiro NeW BorG!-disse Tala. – Era isso que tinha que falar comnosco?

Mr. Dickson riu simpáticamente.

- Podes ter crescido Tala Ivannov, mas continuas a ser o Orgulhoso e mal disposto de sempre. Mas tá descançado que gosto do teu feitio. Mas…vamos direitos ao assunto…em relação ao televisor, não se preocupem com isso, o Tyson já partiu uma dezena deles! Eh! Aquele rapaz!-disse Mr. Dickson com um sorriso na cara. –Não se preocupem! Está tudo controlado!

Kai e Tala abanaram a cabeça afirmativamente e caminharam em direção á porta.

- Obrigado, Sr. Dickson.-disse Kai

O Homem piscou o olho a Kai e sorriu.

- Denada…-disse.

- Sempre achei o homem um arrogante!-disse Tala.- Lá por ter poder não quer dize que se ache o dono do mundo!Tchh…

Kai sentou-se na cama e despiu a T-shirt e jogou-se para trás. Tala agora não parava um minuto calado, falava, Falava, falava, resmugava, falava… e Falava. Kai aproveitou a oportunidade e viajou no tempo e recordou os tempos em que fazia partedos Bladebrakers.

(FLASH BACK)

- Ei isso é meu!-disse Tyson. – EI Ray! Tira o Bolo ao Max que era meu!

- Não era teu não! Tu já comeste 6! E eu comi 4! Isso não é Justo!-disse Max com o bolo na mão.

- VOÇÊS QUEREM SE CALAR OU QUÊ?- Gritou uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos compridos.

- Mas…

- CALEM-SE!Já sei o que é que vou fazer!- A rapariga de cabelos castanhos que se chamava Hillary tirou o bolo da mão do Max e caminhou em direção de Kai que estava sentado com os braços Cruzados no chão a relaxar.

- Toma Kai…come…-disse Hillary.

- Não quero obrigada…-disse Kai.

- Se não comeres o bolo eles não vão descançar e vão andar as Turras…Vá lá come.-disse Hillary.

Kai olhou para Hillary que deixara o bolo em cima de uma almofada.

- Vamos treinar.-disse Ray.

- Ok eu vou!-disse Max.- Já que NÂO VOU COMER MAIS!-disse max na direcção de Tyson.

- Isso era uma Indirecta?- perguntou Tyson no sofá.

- Não…-disse Max com carinha de anjo. – Era uma directa!

- SE EU TE APANHO!-disse Tyson levantando-se do sofá.

Max, Ray, Hillary saíram da casa e Caminharam até ao jardim.

- Kai….-disse Tyson sentando-se ao pé de Kai que descançava.

- Come a merda do bolo vai…eu não o quero.-disse Kai

- A sério?- perguntou Tyson. – mas…deixa estar…eu não o quero. Já comi muitos.

- O que é que queres? – perguntou kai.

- Quero-te amostrar uma coisa na casa de banho…-disse Tyson.- Vais gostar.

- O que é que é?- perguntou Kai levantando-se.

- Já Vês…

Tyson encaminhou Kai para a casa de banho e fechou a porta á chave e meteu-a em cima de um móvel onde Kai não chegava por não era suficientemente alto para chegar lá.

- O que é que tu queres? – perguntou Kai.

Tyson Aproximou-se de Kai e passou a sua mão na cara deste, mas Kai com a sua mão direita rejeitou a carícia de Tyson.

- O..que ..é que …tu…queres?- peguntou Kai ficando desconfiado, porque não estava a gostar nada da brincadeira.

Tyson sorriu e lembeu os lábios e levou a sua mão ao orgão esperado de Kai.

- Quero te a ti…-disse tyson.

Kai estava bastante envergonhado e o seu orgão estava a corresponder ás carícias de Tyson.

- Admite Kai…querias que isto acontesse-se…-disse Tyson lembendo a orelha de Kai.

(Fim do Flash Back)

- Tás a ouvir?- perguntou Tala

- Tou…-disse Kai olhando para o tecto branco.

- Não achas que eu tenho razão? – perguntou Tala.

- Sobre o quê? – pergutou Kai.

- Sobre o Dublegart ser o novo presidente da associação de beyblade…-disse Tala.

- Eu nem sei quem é esse Duble qualquer coisa…-disse Kai.

- Eu expliquei-te á bocado…-disse Tala franzindo o sobrolho . - Estavas mesmo a ouvir-me?

- Tala…eu tou cansado…eu preciso de descançar…-disse Kai.

O ruivo acho muito estranho a atitude de Kai e pensou que as palavras de mr. Dickson devem ter mexido muito com ele.

- Foi o Mr.Dickson não foi? – perguntou tala

- Uhm?

- Eu sei que foi…por favor, não te arrependas de estar aqui…esquece-os, por equanto…-disse Tala.- Agora fazes parte da New Borg, não dos Bladebrakers…

- Eu sei…-disse Kai.- Eu sei perfeitamente que já não fasso parte dos Bladebrakers.

Tala olhou para Kai que estava agarrado á almofada bastante pensativo. Este deitou-se na sua cama e fitou o companheiro de equipa.

(Flash Back)

- Deixa-me Tyson…-disse Kai.

- Não…-disse Normalmente Tyson ainda fazendo-lhe caricias.

- Eu não quero nada contigo, agora larga antes que eu tenha que resolver isto para a viol…

- CALATE!-disse Tyson empurrando Kai contra a parede. – Tu nem tens força para mim! Se eu quisesse violava-te já aqui!

Kai não respondeu á pergunta e fitou Tyson.

- Sabes uma coisa…-disse Tyson passando as suas mãos no cabelo brilhante de Kai.

Kai franziu as sobracelhas e esperava a resposta vinda de Tyson.

- Eu amo-te…-disse Tyson sorrindo.

Kai ficou paralizado e de boca aberta.

- E tu Kai? O que é que sentes em relação a mim?- perguntou Tyson.

(Fim do Flash Back)

- Tala…

- Uhm?

- Quando uma pessoa gosta da outra achas que lhe deve dizer?

- Eu….eu…acho que sim…acho que sim Kai.-disse Tala Ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Mesmo sendo diferente?

- O que é que queres dizer com diferente? – Perguntou Tala.

Kai calou-se por uns instantes e suspirou.

- Mesmo sendo…do mesmo Sexo…-disse Kai.

O Coração de tala disparou de repente fazendo-o ainda mais Corado.

- Porque é que dizes isso?-disse Tala.

- Ainda não respondeste á minha pergunta…-disse Kai.

- Eu acho, que quando uma pessoa gosta da outra devem dizer uma á outra…ahm….mesmo sendo do mesmo sexo…

-Uhm…

- Agora responde á minha pergunta…Porque é que perguntaste isso?

- Por nada…só queria saber. Estava com curiosidade…-disse Kai.

Tala Olhou para Kai e suspirou.

- Bem, já estás esclarecido? Ou queres que te esclareça mais alguma coisa?-perguntou Tala.

(Flash Back)

- Então? – perguntou Tyson.

- Deixa-me ir Tyson…-disse Kai.

- Não te deixo ir sem uma resposta concreta!-disse Tyson empurrando kai de novo.

Kai baixou a cabeça e olhou para baixo.

- Não sei Tyson…-disse Kai. – Agora deix…

Um beijo inseperado juntou-se á boca de Kai fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Tyson agarrou na cintura de Kai e beijou-o, beijou-o Ofegantemente, deixando o japonês de cabelos azuis sem folêgo.

Kai agarrou na cebeça de Tyson e alinhou no beijo atrevido que o outro rapaz tinha começado.

Tyson econstou novamente Kai na parede a agarou-lhe na perna esquerda e levantou-a.

- Uhmm…-gemeu Kai entre o beijo.

As duas linguas passavam romanticamente pela a boca de um do outro deixando rastos de saliva pelas as suas bocas.

Tyson passou a mão pela a perna de Kai e encostou-se completamente nele.

- Ama-me também…-disse Tyson entre o beijo.- Deseja-me…

(Fim do FlashBack)

- Kai…-disse Tala caminhando em direcção da cama do japonês.- Tás a chorar Kai?

Kai soluçava agarrado á sua Almofada, equanto se lembrava de coisas que mexeram muito com ele no passado.Há anos que ele próprio não se via a chorar, a ultima vez que chorou foi quando tinha 10 anos quando a sua avó morreu.

Tala deu a volta na cama de Kai e fitou o "amigo" que tinha os olhos vermelhos equanto chorava convulsivamente.

- O que é que se passa?- peguntou Tala preocupado.

Kai olhou para Tala e sentou-se na cama. Tala estava preocupadíssimo,e não esperou mais tempo e abraçou Kai.

- Eu …-disse Kai soluçando e agarrando no pescoço de Tala.- Eu sou um estúpido…

Tala sentia-se bem em agarrar em Kai. Ficava lindo equanto chorava, mas não poderia ser tão massuquista em deixar-lo chorar sem o confortar.

- Não és nada…mas…mas o que é que se passou?- disse tala.

-Erros…Erros no passado…-disse Kai ainda agarrado no pescoço de Tala.- Fui tão estupido…

- Toda a gente comete erros Kai…-disse Tala.- O melhor é equeçe-los…Esqueçe.

Kai Olhou novamente para o chão e recordou…

(Fash BAck )

- Pára Tyson…-disse Kai.- Pára…

Tyson metia as mãos dentro da camizola de Kai equanto mordiscava os lábios do companheiro.

Kai estava confuso,não sabia o que estava a fazer, não sabia se o que estava a fazer se estava certo.

Pela a primeira vez na vida estava a ser dominado por alguém, e um desejo de fazer Sexo mesmo ali aumentava cada vez mais. O seu coração mandava-o fazer mas a sua consciência dizia que não! O que fazia?

- Pára Tyson…-disse Kai sentindo a mão do seu compnaheiro a tentar lhe tirar as calças.

( Fim do Fash Back)

- Têm calma…-disse Tala . – Só tens que esqueçer, seja o que for…

- Eu sei…-disse Kai ainda agarrado no pescoço de Tala.

- Agora deita-te…-disse Tala.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e largou vagarosamente o pescoço de Tala.

Os dois rapazes fitaram-se e Kai sorriu.

- Obrigado Tala…-disse Kai.

Tala também sorriu e a mão de Kai veio ao encontro da sua cabeça, este aproximou-se do Ruivo e encostou a testa na de Tala, como um sinal de Afecto.

_You…can you give a hand, to try to forget, to try to Forgeeeet, you...please help me. Has long has you There_… - Cantou baixinho Kai com as lágrimas as escorrerem-lhe pela a cara. – _I Promise I will be with you, forever… you can you give a hand?_

(Flash back)

- Pára…-disse Kai semi despido. – Já te disse Tyson…pára.

- Não…eu quero-te e tu desejas-me, não é assim?-disse Tyson despindo a camizola e passando as mãos pelo o tronco de Kai.

- Pára..eu..ahffh..eu… Pára Tyson..uhm…-arfou Kai enquanto sentiu Tyson a retirar o orgão erecto dentro dos Shorts.

- Vais sentir o maior prazer do mundo…-disse Tyson observando o orgão.

Kai estava Todo vermelho, Não queria fazer aquilo! Não poderia faze-lo!

Mas era tarde de mais. Desejava não sentir nada, mas seu membro já estava a despertar uma ereção completa. Tentava ir contra o seu corpo, mas não estava a conseguir…

(Fim do Flash Back)

Tala passou a mão pela a cara de Kai e limpou-lhe as lágrimas que lhe escorriam.

- Já te disseram que cantas bem? – perguntou Tala baixinho.

Kai lançou um sorrisinho trimido mas Tala levantou-lhe a cabeça para lhe olhar.

- Não te lembres das recordações más…lembra-te do Presente…-disse Tala passando-lhe a mão pelo o Tronco.

Kai fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do presente,lembrou-se de Tala, lembrou-se dos combates que tivera, lembrou-se da bebedeira que apanhara.

Tala encostou os lábios Finos nos de Kai, não fora um beijo de lingua…fora um beijo respeitoso um beijo que valia mais do que mil palavras.

Kai continuou com os olhos fechados equanto Tala passava as suas mãos pelo o seu corpo.

(Flash Back)

Era estremamente absurdo e humilhante estar a sentir prazer numa situação daquelas…

Tyson deitou Kai no chão e abriu-lhe as pernas.

- Pára com isso!-disse Kai .- Já chega!

- Nunca sentiste um verdadeiro prazer pois não? – pergutou Tyson. – Agora vais sentir, depois disto não querer mais nada!

Kai olhava assustado para o seu companheiro de equipa que estava agora completamente despido.

Tyson Puxou as pernas de Kai para cima e abriu-as.

- Vais sentir…-disse Tyson piscando-lhe o olho.

- Deixa-me em Paz!-disse Kai tentando-se libertar. – Deixa-me ir embora!TysoN!

Pouco lhe importava as oponiões de Kai, apenas queria fazer sexo com aquela bomba que estava debaixo de si.

Kai regalou completamente os olhos e gritou:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Isso, isso….doí…ahfm- disse kai mordendo os lábios e as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela a cara, sendo penetrado de uma só vez.- …pá…pará Tyson…

kai sentiu uma dor enorme, paraeçia que estava a ser rasgado em dois.

Tyson olhou para Kai que se controcia todo e sorriu jogando o cabelo para trás, e logo começou-se a mover.

- Uhm…-disse Tyson. – ès fantástico minha fénix…

Kai lamentava-se entre gemidos e chamando-lhe alguns nomes.

-Ahmmm…uhm…Cabrão….és um…ahhh! Um filha da puta…-disse Kai olhando para Tyson.

-Uhm…disse Tyson . – eu sei que sou bom….

- Pára…-disse Kai fechando os olhos.

-Não…-disse Tyson num tom de gozo. Tu estás a gostar…Tu… és bom…

Tyson movimentou-se agora mais rápido fazendo Kai raganhar a cara e espetando as unhas nas costas de Tyson.

- Ohhh….ahhhhhhhh…..Pára isso…ahh…-Gemeu Kai mordendo a orelha de Tyson.

- Não---ahgghhh…não páro….-disse Tyson agarrando nos quadris de Kai.

-Ahhh….-disse Kai agora agarrando no traseiro de Tyson para que lhe penetrasse com mais força.- Uhm…vais me as pagar…se…vais…

Quem diria, O famoso Kai Hiwatari conheçido principalemente pela a sua arrogância e pela a sua Frieza e com sentido de dominio, estava a fazer Sexo na casa de banho do hotel com o campeão do mundo Tyson e o mais humilhante, é que estava a ser dominado.

(Fim do Fash back)

Tala e Kai largaram as suas bocas de uma da outra. Tala Sorriu e olhou para Kai, este reparou que a sua cara estava em baixo. O japonês olhou para o russo e caminhou em direção da cama sem nenhum sorriso no rosto.

Tala ficou apavorado com a reação de Kai. Será que tinha ido rápido de mais? O que é que tinha feito?

- Kai…desculpa-me…eu…eu…eu sou um estúpido!-disse Tala tentando-se desculpar.

Kai deitou-se na cama e agarrou-se de novo na almofada.

- Perdoa-me Kai….-disse Tala perdoa-me mais uma vez…

- Ivannov…-disse kai.

Tala olhou para Kai á espera de uma resposta concreta.

- Deixa-me um pouco sozinho…por favor…-disse Kai.- tenho que pensar…

(FlashBack)

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………..pára….-disse Kai ofegante.- Eu vou te matar tyson…

Tyson movia-se cada vez mais rápido dentro de Kai.

- Uhmmm…tu…ahm…tu és de mais…ahffhhh…-disse Tysom entre gemidos.

" O que é que eu estou a fazer? Porque é que estou a ser fodido por este incompetente? Será pela a paga de lhe ter feito aquelas maldades todas?"- pensou Kai.

Era a consciência de Kai contra o seu coração e o seu corpo.Kai não queria fazer aquilo, mas era mais forte que ele, não conseguia parar, o seu corpo pedia mais…mais…e mais…

Tyson virou Kai de gatas e e penetrou-o outra vez.

Kai arreganhou a cara e fechou os olhos.

- Não posso…não posso estar a fazer isto…-disse Kai.

- Ai..isso é que …podes…-disse Tala joagando o cabelo para trás enquanto avançava rápidamente.

-Aaaaiiiii….-gemeu Kai.- oh..meu deus…. Já te disse para parares com isso!

- Se tu quisseses que eu pará-se já te tinhas imposto…- disse Tyson passando as mãos nas costas de Kai.- Admite Kai…Tu desejas-me…

- Tu obrigaste-me!-disse Kai.

- Uhmm…O que é feito do Kai que queria ser mais forte que eu a todo o custo? Ou seija que se julga mais forte que eu! Já não existe Kai?- perguntou Tyson num tom de gozo


	2. Chapter 2

6º Capitulo

- Tás –me a dizer que o kai estava a chorar?- perguntou Brien limpando o beyblade

- ya…-disse Tala bebendo um sumo sentado na cama de Brien.

- E mandou-te apanhar gambusinos, certo? – perguntou novamente Brien.

- Ya…-disse Tala bebendo mais um gole de Sumo.

- Beijaste-o?- perguntou Brien olhando para Tala equanto limpava o anel de ataque.

Tala parou de beber o sumo e olhou em frente.

- Então? O que é foi? O gato comeu-te a lingua? Fala!-disse Brien.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar…-disse Tala metendo a mão á frente da boca.

- Ei para de desmarcar!Beijaste-o ou não?- perguntou Brien franzindo o sobrolho.

Tala levantou-se e correu em direcção da casa de banho.

- Acho que ele não está a fingir Brien…-disse Spencer em cima da sua cama.- Acho que é a sério…

-Achas? – perguntou brien fazendo uma cara preocupante.

Este levantou-se e pegou na lata de sumo que Tala estava a beber e vereficou o prazo de validade.

-05-04-05…upss…-disse Brien olhando para Spencer.

Brien correu para a casa de banho onde Tala estava debruçado na sanita a vomitar.

- Desculpa Tala…não te devia ter dado o sumo sem antes ver o prazo…desculpa!-disse Brien lançando um sorrisinho de arrependimenro.

- Pois…-disse Tala ofegante.

" Eu não devia ter chorado, mas porquê chorar?" pensou Kai. "Não faz parte da minha natureza…não devia… e o tala….Tala….não…também não o devia ter beijado…não sei onde é que estava com a cabeça…"

Kai saíu do seu quarto com o Drawser na mão,com uma expressão de determinação e de confiança.

Abriu a porta das escadas e desceu, Tala tinha abrido a porta do quarto de Brien naquele preciso momento também quando pareçeu-lhe ver Kai.

" Aquele…aquele era o Kai não era?" perguntou o ruivo para si próprio.

Só havia uma maneira de saber, era segui-lo.

Tala segui Kai até um edificio branco gasto com várias fendas e buracos nas paredes.Era um edificio enorme, antes de ter ido provavelmente á falência, deveria ter sido uma grande empresa de marketing. O ruivo segui-o calmamente e devagar de rápidamente deu-se a si prórpio dentro do gigantesco edificio.

Kai entrou dentro de uma sala e fechou a porta fazendo tala caminhando ainda mais caltelosamente e vagarosamente para não dar nas vistas, pois não seria nada agradável ser encontrado pelo o Kai, que proválmente iria o acusar de o ter seguido (o que era verdade) mas teria de ter cuidado.

O capitão da New Borg levou o olho á fechadura e tentou expreitar mas não conseguiu. Tentou mais uma vez desta vez movendo-se para a direita, mas um enorme barulho de algo a partir-se aos bocados invadiu completamente o espirito de concentração de tala, fazendo-o cair de Rabo no chão.

" Mas o que é que se passou?" pensou tala preocupadissímo ao não ouvir mais a mover-se.

Ele estava bastante inquieto, queria ver o que é que se tinha passado dentro daquela porta e o mais importante, se Kai estava bem.

Tala não quis pensar uma terçeira vez e levou a mão á maçaneta e rodou-a por completo e meteu a cabeça dentro da porta expreitando lá para dentro.

Os olhos azuis cor de céu de Tala focaram Kai que estava encostado á parede de braços cruzados equanto olhava para a jenela estilhaçada.

- O que é que se passou kai?- perguntou Tala entrando dentro do gabinete velho com vidros nos chão. – Estás bem?

Kai não abriu a boca e nem se mexeu…

- Estás bem?- perguntou novamente Tala dirijindo-se ao japonês.

- Estou…-disse Kai finalmente.

Tala olhou em volta , e logo de seguida olhou para Kai.

- Eu sei que não estás bem…olha eu não sei dos teus problemas, nem das tuas recordações, mas sei que não estás nada BEM…-disse Tala falando a sério.

Kai virou a cabeça na direcção de Tala e disse Simplesmente:

- Não é fácil Ivannov, não é fácil….-disse Kai.

- Só ficas com mémorias inuteis porque tu queres…- rematou tala.

- Esqueçes-te de um dia para o outro quando tiveste que vender o corpo?- perguntou Kai fitando a janela.

Tala suspirou fundo e olhou para Kai.

- O que é que te fizeram…-Perguntou Tala com a cabeça baixa, de uma maneira tão calma que ne parecia uma pergunta.

Kai hesitou responder, mas ao ver que Tala não ia perguntar uma segunda vez respondeu-lhe.

- Nada…-mentiu Kai.

- Não me mintas…-disse Tala caminhando em direcção de Kai.- Não te conheço há muito tempo , mas conheço-te á tempo suficiente para saber o que é que está bem ou mal contigo…

- Nada…já te disse…-continuou Kai.

- NÂO ME MINTAS HIWATARI!-disse Tala apontando-lhe o dedo.- Primeiro, vêns com essa merda , que se o que sentia-mos deveria ser dito, mesmo que tudo fosse diferente da maior parte das pessoas! Depois, desatas a chorar! E ainda POR CIMA dizes-me que não está a aconteçer NADA?Fogo kai, eu sou teu amigo, pensava que poderias confiar em mim como eu confio em ti….

Kai descrusou os braços olhando para o ruivo. Kai tinha os olhos todos vermelhos prontos para chorar.

- Tu….uhm….-hesitou Tala andando de uma lado para o outro.- Tu és….Tu és uma pessoa muito especial para mim, Significas muito para mim…acho-te parecido comigo…és a primeira pessoa desde á muito tempo em que posso confiar! Ainda não precebes-te?

Kai fechou os olhos e deixou-se escorregar pela a parede até cair , sentando-se no chão com o cabelo á frente dos olhos.

- Tala…-disse Kai numa voz tremula.

- Eu sou um tipo frio….nunca tive sentimentos, nunca tive coração…não me importava com os outros. Só me importava comigo e com as minhas necesiades. Eu passei por muito Kai, e eu sei que tu também… nos meus 17 anos de vida Kai,nunca pensei passar por coisas que um miúdo de 10 anos pensaria passar tão cedo…olha , eu já desisti de te tentar ajudar….não insisto mais…-disse Tala caminhando em direcção da porta.- Acabou….

- A CULPA TAMBÈM FOI MINHA TALA! – Disse kai de uma maneira tão espontânia, que parecia que tinha aquilo dentro da garganta á que séculos.- também foi minha….

Tala parou de caminhar ao ouvir o berro de Kai ao ecoar pela a sala e entrando dentro dos seus ouvidos e escutou.

- Isto não me saí da cabeça…mas…-disse kai passando as maos pela a cara.- Eu não me reconheço mais Tala…

- O que é que fizeste Kai?- perguntou novamente Tala, desta vez virando-se em dircção do japonês.

- Eu…eu não o quis fazer!-disse Kai levantrando-se e olhando para tala.O tyson…eu não…

- O que é que têm o Tyson, Kai…-disse Tala calmamente.

Kai olhou para Tala e disse:

- O Tyson…e…eu…-disse kai com a voz ainda mais tremúla.- Eu…eu e o Tyson…eu não quis mas…

Tala não deixou kai acabar a frase e supôs logo o que seria.

- Voçês o quê?Voçês…fizeram….voçês fizeram sexo?- perguntou Tala Franzindo as sobrancelhas e sentindo uma pitada de raíva a crescer dentro dele.

- O meu corpo…não eu Tala…-disse Kai.- Eu não fiz Sexo com o Tyson, mas sim o meu corpo…mas eu não queria, ele teve culpa e eu também! Eu sou um estúpido, deveria ter-lhe esmurrado ali mesmo antes que ele avança-sse com as coisas para, mais longe…sou mesmo estúpido…

- Isso…isso é porque sentias alguma coisa por ele…-disse baixinho Tala.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Tala.

- Pelo o Tyson?-perguntou Kai.- Eu nunca senti nada muito forte por ele…-disse Kai.

- Basta isso…-disse Tala infellíssimo.- Basta isso para o decorrer das coisas… E agora não concegues esqueçer é isso?

- Eu quero esqueçer Tala, acredita que sim…-disse kai aproximando-se do Russo.- Eu não quero pensar nos erros…

- Então esqueçe!-disse Tala Regalando os olhos. – ESQUEÇE ISSO DE UMA VEZ KAI!

- Não é fácil Tala!-disse kai olhando para o companheiro.- Não é nada fáci. E tu sabes disso!

- FOGO KAI! AINDA NÂO PERCEBESTE?NÂO?EU AMO-TE!-disse Tala batendo com o punho fechando na madeira da porta fazendo-a ficar amolgada.- AINDA NÂO DEU PARA PERCEBER ISSO?

Kai estava em estado de choque não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu…eu…-disse Kai adimíradissimo.

- Têms razão….és mesmo um grande estupído…principalmente por não teres percebido isso…-disse tala abrindo a porta.

A mente de Kai lembrou-se dos momentos em que passara com o Russo. Desde a sua apresentação, até hoje. Mas algo na mente de Kai falou mais alto. O beijo…sim, o beijo que tinha dado a Tala. Kai não tinha pensado muito bem porque é que tinha dado o beijo…Estava a pensar em coisas passadas e estava carente, e aí ocorreu o beijo.

Algo fez com que Kai acorda-se para a vida, algo abanou-o… e esse algo, era Tala, o capitão da New Borg, o seu capitão.

- Quero que saibas que Têns alguem que te compreende de verdade e que gosta muito de ti Kai…-disse Tala sem olhar para trás.

Kai não disse nada, não tinha argumentos, e só lhe restou ver o capitão de equipa , Tala Yury Ivannov a demostrar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos e a sair daquele cenário de admiração e confições.

- Olha a cara do gajo!Eh! EH! Xiii olha lá o outro!-disse Brien apontando para a televisão com a boca cheia de pipocas e coma tigela no colo.

- Como é que eles fazem isso?- perguntou Spenccer com um braço envolto em Brien.- Nem o Jackie Chan fazia aquilo meu…

- Sei lá…estes tipos agora fazem tudo…Pipocas Spency?- perguntou Brien esticando o balde de pipocas a Spenccer.

- Dá-me um beijo primeiro…-disse Spenccer olhando sedutoramente para Brien.

- Uhm…não achas que já estás abusar ahm? Pipocas, sumo, beijinhos…umh…vê lá vê….-disse Brien na brincadeira.

Spencer sorriu e Brien Também. Fecharam os olhos e aproximaram as cabeças e…

- FODA-SSE!-Uma asneira Russa e um violento bater de porta ecoa pelo o quarto fazendo Brien e Spencer deslargando-se apressadamente e bastante atrapalhados.

- Fogo!Olha-me para isto!-disse Brien batendo com as mãos nas pernas.- Ok Tala poderias se um bocadinho mais bem disposto e educado…Chegas aqui…e Pronto, desatas aos berros!Assustas uma pessoa!

Spenccer ia dizer algo mas brien fez um sinal com a mão para que não disses-se nada.

- O que é que é se passou afinal, ahm?- perguntou Biren.- AH! Já sei, como é que eu não me lembrei! Foi o Psicopata não foi?

- Não venhas tu também!-disse Tala entrando dentro da casa de banho e batendo com a porta.

- Mas…mas o que é que lhe deu? – perguntou Spencer apanhando as pipocas.

- De certesa absuluta que foi aquele japonês de merda…-disse Brien abanando a cabeça negativamente e apanhando as pipocas também.- O que é que ele têm de especial?

- E o que é que eu tenho de especial?- perguntou Spencer olhando para Brien.

Brien parou de apanhar as pipocas do chão e olhou para o seu namorado.

- Eu amo-te Spenccer, basta isso…-disse Brien.

- Ora aí têns a resposta…-disse Simplesmente Spencer.

Bastou aquelas palavras para Brien puder pensar um pouco o que é que se estava a passar e encerrar o assunto

" Eu sou tão estupido…tão estupido.."Pensou Kai encostado á parede." Eu nunca pensei…que…que o Tala senti-sse alguma coisa por mim…eu sou apenas um Puto mimado, que aprende com os seus próprios erros…eu mudei, já não sou o Kai de antes…algo me fez mudar…o quê?O que é que me fez mudar? Desculpa por não ter percebido antes isso Tala…Desculpa…"

kai estava Hiper confuso, Com tanta recordação de Tyson, com o combate que iria ter com ele,e o que lhe iria dizer? E Tala? O que iria fazer? O que sentia em relação a ele? E ainda em sexto o que iria fazer perante aquele situação toda?"

Tala queria resfriar a cabeça de todos os problemas seje de qual for a maneira. O ruivo abriu a torneira da água fria e enfiou-se lá dentro com roupa com tudo e sentiu a água gelada a espalhar-se pelo o corpo…

O seu cabelo vermelho cor de Sangue que herdara da mãe estava mais bonito que nunca, mas Tala não se estava a preocupar com isso, apenas se preocupava se o que tinha feito ao longo destes dias que estava com Kai se era o acertado. Poderia jurar que Kai não sentia rigorosamente nada por ele se não acreditasse na esperança, " a esperança é sempre a última a morrer.."

Mas quem é que queria morrer ou desapareçer naquele momento era ele, queria não sentir nada, queria que o seu sentimento por Kai nunca tivesse sido desperto.

" A mente nem sempre está certa…- pensou tala equanto passava a água no cabelo." Mas o coração é Traiçoeiro…até de mais…"

- Ahm…queres uma toalha ?- Perguntou Brien do outro lado da porta.

Algo fez com que Tala pensa-se mais fundo, pensa-se na vida, o que seria de si…também lembrou-se que a vida é feita de armadilhas, mas para superar isso tudo tinha os seus amigos. O amor pode ser uma arma mortal para uns e alegria para outros…Até uma pessoa que tenha um coração frio,apaixona-se.

- Sim…-disse Tala.

- Posso entrar?- Perguntou Brien.

Tala sorriu e pensou em brien e no Spencer, estes não faziam a mínima ideia que Tala sabia de tudo a cerca deles.O quanto amava-se, as noites quentes que fazia-lhe corar e o respeito e a amizade que tinham um pelo o outro.

Brien sempre o ajudou no que fosse preciso e dava tudo, para que as pessoas que amava ficassem contentes e Bem.

Spenccer sempre foi um rapaz também não muito faaldor, mas que gostava muito dos elementos da equipa que tinha e também era capaz de tudo para os ajudar. Era um rapaz determinado, sem tabus e não têm medo do que os outros digam sobre ele.

" uhm, quem me dera ter um pouco de cada um….tchh…estúpido, já tenho…dentro de mim…" Sorriu novamente Tala.

- Podes…-disse Tala saíndo da banheira.

Brien abriu a porta da casa de banho e entrou com uma toalha de turco nos braços.

- Toma.-disse brien olhando para Tala que estava molhado da cabeça aos pés.

- Obrigada…-disse Tala começando a tirar as roupas e enxugando-se.

- Tala…-disse brien,- Eu sei que não estás bem…eu conheço-te. Algo não está bem…Mas se não quiseres falar sobre isso, tudo bem…Mas aviso-te de uma coisa Yuri Ivannov…é pior para ti…-disse brien metendo as roupas molhadas de tala no cesto.- A vida é tua Tala…

tala não disse nada e enxugou a cabeça.

- Mas uma coisa eu tenho a certeza…estás assim por causa do Kai…-disse Brien calmamente, olhando para os azuleijos da casa de banho.- Vê-se nos teus olhos Yuri…tu podes negar…mas os teus olhos não, os teus olhos não mentem…

Tala olhou para Brien com os olhos azuis cor de céu bastante brilhantes…

-Porque é que não queres chorar Tala?- Perguntou Brien.- Não são só as mulheres que choram…um homem também chora, um homem não é de ferro…Chora Tala…descarrega tudo…chora…- continuou Brien,abraçando o ruivo como um irmão e ao mesmo tempo como amigo.

Tala olhou para cima e suspirou fundo e olhou de novo para Brien com os olhos mais bonitos do mundo naquele momento, prontinhos para chorar.

Mas porquê? Mas porquê chorar por uma coisa que não valia a pena?Porquê? Mas era mais forte que ele, e já era tarde de mais…Tala sentiu a sua primeira lágrima de tristesa e sofrimento desde alguns anos trás.

Brien sentiu o peito de tala a inspirar fundo e com força e deitar tudo para fora com um leve suspiro misturado com um suluço, e sentiu agora mais duas lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela a cara e caíndo no ombro do amigo como gotas de chuva…pesadas e grossas.

- Não importa tala….descarrega…chora…-disse Brien passando a mão na cabeça do amigo.- Não importa…eu estou aqui.

A cabeça de Kai não estava a responder as suplicas de Kai, girava á volta de problemas e de mais problemas, entrando assim , não sabe como, numa espécie de café e sentando-se num lugar junto á janela.

- Deseja alguma coisa senhor? – Perguntou a rapariga com tótos de patins.- Tu…eu conheço-te…tu és o Kai Hiwatari não és?'Oh meu deus!Eu sou uma super, mas super…não…HIPER fã tua! Eu tenho várias coisas em casa sobre ti! Recortes de jornais, de revistas! Oh meu….eu nem acredito que estou a falar contigo!AH é verdade eu tenho também uma entrevista gravada em Dvd que deste na BeyTV! Ah além disso…

Kai estava presente de corpo mas de mente não estava lá. A rapariga falava, falava, e mais falava sem se fartar. Mas Kai não estava a prestar atenção nenhuma, apenas olhava pela vitrine vendo os carros passar, pensando na sua vida.

Kai levou os dedos á boca e sorriu, lembrara-se do beijo com o russo,agora navegava num universo completamente diferente…Tudo lhe estava a correr mal, e além do mais, não sabia o que fazer.

Kai levou a mão á cara e obervou as pessoas a passarem na rua e o resto dos seres moventes que se movimentava na rua e pensando no que tinha passado.

Este fechou os olhos por um bocado de tempo mas abriu-os logo de seguida olhando em volta.

A rapariga pareçia ter desistido e desapareçido dali. Este olhou em volta e achou um pouco estranho o ambiente do café. As pessoas entravam e saíam apressadamente dos estabelecimentos sem comprarem rigorosamente nada.

Kai saíu dali e caminhou sem Rumo, as ruas estavam cheias de gente, quase tornando-se impossiveis de caminhar.

As pessoas passavam por ele sem lançar algum comentário nem com olhares. O Japonês sentiu algo a esbarrar-se contra ele, fazendo-o perder o equilibrio e quase caíndo.

- EI! Saí da frente miúdo!-disse um homem de gravata e com uma pasta na mão.- Não vês que agora é hora de ponta?Vê por onde andas Puto!

-Eu…eu não…-disse kai olhando para o homem.

O homem abanou a cabeça negativamente e saíu dali o mais depressa que pode sem ouvir o comentário de Kai.

Olhou em volta e observou os edificios que lhe rodiava…nunca os tinha visto…o que era? Ou demais…onde é que estava?

Tudo que estava na sua frente não pareceia real, as pessoas pareciam rõbos e o cenário era estranho e inrreal.

" Onde estou?" Perguntou Kai para si próprio. " Porque é que ninguém está comigo? Onde é que se meteu toda a gente?"

Kai andou um pouco mais sem rumo e parou á frente do edificio que tinha entrado á poucas horas. Mas…mas algo estava mudado…o prédio enorme estava pintado e com tudo intácto, além disso várias pessoas entravam dentro do edificio com pastas na mão. Olhou para cima e e fitou o predio mais uma vez…

A visão de Kai focou vivamente o dia a ficar noite e ficando de novo dia e assim sucesivamente simplesmente em segundos.

Kai regalou os olhos e lançou um supiro alternado…

Agora via o edificio a ficar velho, cada vez mais velho á medida que o tempo passava tão rápido como o som. Rápidamente o edificio ficou Feio e cheio de fracturas nas paredes e sem ninguém para trabalhar nele. Mas algo despertou a atenção de Kai…

Aproximou-se e viu-se a si próprio a entrar dentro do edificio olhando para os lados. Pouco tempo a seguir kai viu Tala a entrar do edificio também.

- O que é que se está a passaer?- disse Kai baixinho passando a mão pelo o cabelo.- Alguém me ouve? Alguém me ajude por favor!

Nunca teve tanto medo até hoje…sentia-se perdido, sozinho…e…com as oportunidades a passarem-lhe á frente do nariz sem as aproveitar…

Este começou a ficar tonto e olhou mais uma vez para o prédio…não foi porque vira mais alguma pessoa mas sim porque o prédio estava-se a começar a desmornar-se completamente fazendo um barrulho incrivel.

Kai agaixou-se e levou os braços á cabeça para se proteger.Este espreitou entre os seus braços o resultado daquele estrondo…apenas via escombros e estilhaços.

Este tinha vontade de chorar…tinha medo…muito medo…e não sabia o que fazer.

Levou as mãos aos ouvidos e fechou os olhos gritando:

- AJUDEMME POR FAVOR!- gritou Kaia aflitivamente.

Rapidamente o barulho do prédio a desmornar-se e as imagens das pessoas a correr como se fosse uma parte de um video já não completavam a sua visão.

Levantou-se devagar e olhou em volta.

O ambiente era diferente, o ar, o cenário…era ainda mais assustador, o fundo preto lembrando a morte acompanhado por um sofá vermelho no fundo da sala.

A respiração de Kai estava bastante acelarada e o seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, levou a mão ao bolso á procura da coisa que tinha mais afecto de que outra coisa, mas não estava lá…Dranser não estava no seu bolso…

- Drawser…-murumurou Kai preocupado.

Um cheiro a tabaco espalhou-se rapidamente pela a sala e logo de seguida pelas as suas narinas.

Olhou para trás e avistou a melhor coisa que poderia ter visto alguma vez…Tala. O russo estava sentado no chão cantarolando uma canção baixinho e fumando descontraídamente um cigarro deitando o fumo fora e olhando para o cigarro.

Tala era uma Luz…Claro uma Luz…Tala…estava salvo! Ainda bem…

- Tala!-gritou Kai correndo em direcção de tala.- Tala!

Kai correu bastante mas parecia não estar a sair do mesmo lugar, a distância estava rigorosamente a mesma.

" Mas o que é que…" Pensou Kai olhando para o chão.

- Tala! TALA!Estou aquI!-gritou kai acenando e começando a correr de novo.- Sou eu o kai!

O Ruivo continuava a cantarolar a musica e acabou de fumar o cigarro olhando para o chão sem ouvir uma única palavra de Kai, ou talvez não quisese ouvir.

-TALA! AJUDAME! NÂO ME DEIXES SOZINHO!-gritou Kai com todo o seu folêgo.

Tala levantou-se , sacudiu as calças e caminhou em direção oposta de Kai caminhando para o escuro.

Kai caíu de joelhos e apenas observou o ruivo a desapareçer dali.

- Porquê…-disse Kai agarrando-se a si próprio com os braços.- Tala…fica comigo….não me deixes…por favor…

Kai assustou-se ao sentir algo a poisar em cima do seu ombro.

- Procuras alguém?- disse uma pessoa encarapuçada com uma voz um tanto familiar.

- Quem és tu?- perguntou Kai recuando.

- Procuras alguém?- perguntou de novo a figura encarapuçada.

- Eu quero sair daqui…-disse kai olhando para os lados á procura de mais algém.- Apenas isso…eu quero sair daqui…

A figura não disse nada e só voltou a falar alguns segundos depois.

- Então porque é que chamavas aquele rapaz com todo o teu folêgo?- perguntou.

Kai obeservou a figura encarapuçada que lhe pareçia muito familiar e não deu qualquer tipo de resposta.

- Por acaso…-disse a figura apontando para trás de Kai .- Não é ele que procuras?

Kai olhou para trás e viu Tala sentado no sofá limpando o Wolborg.

- Tala…-murmurou Kai caminhando em direção do ruivo.- TALA!

Kai começou a correr novamente com todas as suas forças e sentia e via que se estava a aproximar cada vez mais de Tala.

- Tala!-dise Kai.

Tala guardou o Wolborg dentro das calças e tirou a blusa que custumava ter quando combatia e deitou-se no sofá.

Kai parou em frente deste sorriu:

- tala…-murmurou Kai com um sorriso na Cara.- Perdoa-me…

O ruivo abriu os olhos e olhou para o japonês que estava na sua frente e sentou-se.

- Eu conheço-te?- perguntou a voz fria de Tala.

- Sou eu tala, o kai!-disse Kai estranhando o comportamento de tala. –Uhm…o nome não me é estranho…mas …

Este encolheu os ombros e deitou-se novamente no sofá.

- Não fasso a mínima ideia de quem sejas…- disse tala fechando os os olhos.

- Mas Tala…não… não te lembras de mim?-Perguntou Kai. – E…e o que me disseste? Não te lembras?ahm?

O ruivo abriu de novo os olhos e olhou para Kai.

- O que é que eu te disse? peguntou Tala franzindo o sobrolho.

Kai olhou para baixo bastante corado.

- O que é que eu disse vá?-Perguntou Tala sentando-se de novo.- Podes me dizer?

-ahm….disseste-me que….que me amavas…-disse Kai sentindo o coração a bater mais rápido.

Tala começou a rir falsamente e olhou para Kai.

- Olha uma coisa…se eu nunca te vi… como é que eu ia dizer que te amava?- disse Tala olhando para Kai.

Kai olhava chocado para Tala, não sabia o que dizer…será que este tempo esteve iludido? Será que isto não é real? Não isto não pode ser real…não….

- Olha uma coisa…-disse tala levantando-se do sofá.- Eu nunca te vi e além disso não me lembro de ter dormido com nenhum Kai…Eu tenho mais que fazer do que amar…não vale a pena amar…não vale a pena…amar não está no meu dicionário…Olha eu tenho que ir…Tenho mais que fazer…

Kai estava chocado…

" Digam-me que isto não é verdade por favor…não é real…"

Kai sentiu 2 mãos a passarem sedutoramente pelo o seu corpo e olhou para trás.

A figura encarapuçada esfregava-se no japonês como se o já conheçe-se á muito tempo conheçendo-lhe os pontos fracos.

Mas Kai conheçia aquealas mãos, conheçia aquelas caricias.

O japonês tirtou vagarosamente o carapuço e regalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

- Tu…-disse Kai num suspirou.- Tu só me deste trabalhos…sai daqui…

- Não…o tala não te quer…ele não existe…ele não é nada para ti….fica comigo…ele não existe…

- Isso é mentira! Mentira!- disse Kai.

- Não! Ele próprio te disse isso na cara… não te conheçe… não ama… não é nada…apenas não existe…-disse a figura.

Kai sentia a lingua da pessoa que tinha descoberto quem era a explorar o seu pescoço deixando rastos de saliva.

Kai fechou os olhos e lançou um leve gemido de satisfação…

" NÂO KAI! NÂO! ELE NÂO È A PESSOA QUE AMAS!NÂO! ACABA COMI SSO!JÀ!"

Algo fez com que kai desperta-se…algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Kai virou-se e levantou o punho e cerrou-o e aproximou-o da cara do tipo fazendo-o cair redondo no chão agarrado á cara.

- Mas kai…-disse.

- Nunca mais Tyson…nunca mais….Perdeste…saí da minha cabeça…não vou pensar mais em ti…eu venci-te agora e vou te vençer na arena…PERDESTE!-disse Kai caminhando em Frente vendo um túnel de Luz.

- Ei Vais me dar o autografo ou não?Ei Tás a ouvir?-Perguntou a rapariga dos totós e dos patins abanando KAi e frazindo a testa e as sobrancelhas olhando para Kai que provávelmente tinha viajado para outro sitio.- EI!

Kai acordou repentinamente e olhou para a rapariga que lhe olhava atentamente.

- O QUE È QUE ESTÀS A FAZEER CARIE?VAI ATENDER A A MEESA DOIS!-Gritou um homem gorducho olhando do balcão para a rapariga loira.

- Ahm, Vou já patrão!-disse a rapariga.- Eu já venho ok? Por favor não saias daqui por nada deste mundo! Quero um autografo!Eu já venho…

A rapariga deslizou para a mesa 2 e começou a escrevinhar o pedido dos clientes.

Era a oportunidade de Kai fugir dali. Este levantou-se calmamente sem dar nas vistas e olhou para o papel e para a caneta que estava em cima da mesa e escrevinhou algo á pressa deixando lá em cima da mesa e saíndo do estabelecimento o mais depressa que pode.

- Mas…onde é que ele se meteu?- Perguntou a rapriga á procura de Kai.

Supirou de infeliciadade e olhou para baixo e viu uma mensagem em cima da mesa onde tinha deixado a folha.

" Desculpa por não ter falado contigo…mas obrigado por teres me ajudado a adormeçer,Carie... Kai Hiwatari"

A rapariga sorriu e levou o papel ao peito. Era a rapariga mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.


	3. Chapter 3

7º Capitulo

Kai sorriu e olhou para o céu azul que lhe fazia lembrar uma e única pessoa, Tala…Sim Tala…

" Eu tinha os olhos vendados Tala…desculpa…não percebi o quanto importante és para mim…Desculpa…venci os meus medos…não tenho nada para me impedir o quanto gosto de ti…"

Kai acelarou o passo em direcção ao Hotel, tinha algo bastante importante para dizer a Tala.

- O que é que voçês estão a ver? – Perguntou Tala sentando-se na cama de Brien.

-Um filme de ficção científica sobre uma guerra que ainda não chegamos a perceber…-disse Brien sentando-se o mais afastado possivel de Spencer.- Galactic quê?

- Galactic Punk…-disse Spencer.

- Ya ya… é isso mesmo…-disse Brien abanando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Tala olhou para Brien que lançavam olhares entre si, fazendo-lhe uma enorme vontade rir.

- Porque é que voçês estão tão afastados um do outro?- Perguntou Tala.- Se voçês namoram, qual é a espiga?

Spencer, que bebia traquilamente o seu habitualmente sumo de ananás deitou tudo para fora num repuxo com o comentário de Tala e olhou para Brien com os olhos bastante arregalados.

Brien não disse nada e apenas ficou sem reação com o comentário de Tala.

- Quem é que te contou isso? – Perguntou Spenccer.

- sim, quem é que te contou uma coisa dessas?-disse Brien levantando-se bastante envergonhado.

Tala lançou um riso provocatório, deixando-se cair na cama de Brien.

- Voçês devem estar a pensar que eu sou otário ou alguma coisa parecida…Eu conheço-vos muito bem…-disse Tala olhando para Brien e Spenccer.- Da minha boca não vai sair nada…palavra de um Ivannov…

Brien olhou para Spenccer e suspirou.

- Há quanto tempo é que sabes?- Perguntou Brien deitando-se no colo de Spenccer.

Tala sorriu e olhou para o Tecto.

- Há muito tempo…-disse Tala pensando em Kai.- Há muito tempo…

Brien sorriu e fitou a Tv.

O Barulho da porta a bater despertou atenção a todos os elementos da equipa que estava naquele respectivo quarto.

- Vais tu abrir?-Peguntou Brien olhando para Spencer.

Mas este lançou um olhar se preguiça e esticou os braços.

- ok,ok…já percebi….eu vou…-disse brien levantando-se do sofá e encolhendo os ombros.

Abriu a porta e fitou a cara de Kai que olhava para este bastante sério, quer dizer o mais sério do que o habitual.

- ya? Procuras alguma coisa? – perguntou brien com uma certa frieza na voz tentando puxar a porta para si para que kai não visse Tala.

- O tala está contigo?- Peguntou Kai. – È que eu percisava de falar com ele… e como não está no quarto pensei que pudesse estar aqui…

Brien abriu a boca e não saíu de lá nada, mas rápidamente pediu ajuda a Spencer de uma forma indirecta.

- ahm…eu…eu…SPENCCER!-gritou brien da porta.- O KAI está a perguntar se viste o Tala?

Tala regalou os olhos e olhou para Spencer que olhava igualmente para ele.

- Ahm…-disse Spenccer olhando para Tala que abanava a cabeça e dizia baixinho "Nietz" que é "não" em Russo e fazia gestos para que não disse-se nada.- Não…ainda não o vi hoje…ele deve ter isso ao Parque ou alguma coisa parecida…

Brien olhou para Kai e encolheu os ombros.

- Mas…mas se por acaso ele passar aqui diz que tenho um assunto muito sério para falar com ele…-disse Kai não abrindo muito a boca.

Brien abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e fechou a porta de imdediato.

- Que lata têm este tipo!-disse brien quando chegou ao sofá.

- O que é que ele disse?- perguntou Tala levantando-se.

- Ele disse que queria falar urgentemente contigo e pela a cara dele…parecia ser sério….ah… mas como ele tá sempre sério…já nem sei…-disse brien puxando o cabelo para trás.

Tala passou igulamente a mão pelo os cabelos e começou andar de um lado para o outro.

- O que é que eu faço?- Peguntou Tala para si.

- Eu não sei o que é que se está a passar mas eu acho que era melhor falares com ele…apesar de a decisão ser tua e de mais ninguém…-disse Spenccer.

Tala olhou para os seus companheiros de equipa e abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu vou…vou ver o que ele têm para me dizer…-disse Tala agarrando no puxador.

Brien abanou a cabeça negativamente vendo Tala a sair do quarto.

- Só tenho medo de ele voltar a sofrer…não quero que isso aconteça…-disse brien.

- Vai correr tudo bem…-disse Spenccer beijando a nuca do seu companheiro.- Ele sabe o que é que tá a fazer…

- Espero bem que sim Spenccer…Espero que sim…-disse Brien.

O ruivo sentiu o coração a bater mais rápido, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta do quarto ao lado.

Kai estava na varanda apanhando ar, olhando para a rua.

Tala entrou dentro do quarto e tirou o Wolborg de dentro das calças e poisou-o na cama.

- Queria falar contigo…-disse Kai sem fazer algum movimento.

Tala olhou para este e sentou-se em cima da sua cama á espera que kai começasse a falar.

O Japonês levantou-se e caminhou em direcção do ruivo.

- Não vou impatar mais…vou directo ao assunto…-disse Kai parando na frente do Ruivo que olhava para o chão.

Kai tirtou o lenço devagar e de seguida a sua T-shirt.

- Mas…o que é…-disse Tala vendo Kai a tirar a sua T-shirt.

Logo de seguida sentou-se no colo de Tala e abraçou-o.

- Desculpa-me Tala…-disse Kai ecostando cada vez mais o seu corpo no de Tala.

Tala estava estupefacto…não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer…

O ruivo sentiu os lábios de Kai a beijar o seu pescoço, ele ainda não estava a acreditar…aquilo era real?Não era um sonho?

Tala ganhou reação e agarrou na cintura de Kai. Para o trazer mais junto de si e abraçou-o igualmente.

- Perdoa-me Tala…Pedoa-me…-disse kai ao ouvido de Tala.

- Porque é que estás a fazer isto?- perguntou tala.- Tu…tu gostas de mim kai? Tu gostas de mim como eu gosto de ti?

Kai sorriu e passou a mão pela a cara do Russo.

- _Eu amo-te…-_disse finalmente kai.

Tala sorriu e beijou Kai na testa afectuosamente e despiu igulamente a sua camizola.

Kai fitou uma coisa brilhante no mamilo de tala que o fascinou por completo no corpo de deus de Tala.

- O que é?- perguntou Kai passando o dedo á volta do mamilo de Tala.

Tala olhou para baixo e sorriu…

- Isto?uhm…não se Vê logo o que é que é?- Perguntou tala fitando Kai.

Kai sorriu e olhou de novo para Tala.

- Um pircing no mamilo…nunca tinha visto…-disse Kai.

- È normal…-disse Tala sorrindo também.- Gostas?

- uhm…sim…gosto.-disse Kai passando de novo o dedo.

- Ainda bem…mas agora vamos passar a coisas mais sérias…-disse Tala levantando-se com Kai em Cima dele.

Poisou o japonês em cima da sua cama e passou-lhe as mãos pelo o Toráx sedutoramente subindo até chegar á cara borrando-lhe as pinturas que tinha na cara.

Tala tirou-lhe lentamente as calças e as suas também ficando ambos de Shorts.

O russo meteu-se em cima do japonês e levou os seus lábios nos de Kai fazendo-o arfar.

- Lembras-te daquela vez no parque…aquela história que te contei da Capitaz…quando tu me pediste o beijo?- perguntou Tala junto do ouvido de Kai.

- Quando eu te pedi o beijo…e não o deste?- perguntou Kai sorrindo passando a sua mão na cara de Tala.

-Sim…eu menti…eu beijei-te…-disse Tala.

Kai sorriu e agarrou na cintura de Tala como um sinal de que estava pronto.

Tala meteu-se direito e tirou o Shorts com alguma dificuldade fazendo Kai rir-se da situação. Este acabou por tirar os de Kai também e sentou-se outra vez em cima de Kai virado para ele.

Tala sentiu o membro de Kai a entrar dentro do seu anûs fazendo lançar um gemido de dor e de satisfação e fechando os olhos.

-uhmmmm…-disse Tala.

O Russo apoiou-se no tronco de Kai andando para cima e para baixo equanto Kai agarrava-lhe na cintura para acompanhar as estocadas que dava. O Japonês mordeu o lábio e largou um gemido satisfatório…

- Ahmmmm……-gemeu Kai.

Tala começou-se movimentar cada vez mais rápido fazendo o arfar de Kai ser cada vez mais acelarado.

- ahmm…gostas?uhmmmm….ahhh…-Perguntou Tala sentindo um calor que percorria pelo o seu corpo cada vez mais rápido.

- Isso…isso Tala…anda….uhm…se gosto?ahhh…não…ahhm,não á melhor….uhfmmm….-disse Kai entre gemidos.

Tala pôs-se novamente direito e quase que estava aos pulos em cima de Kai agarrando-lhe no torax.

- Ahhhhhh!Uhmmm….Oh sim!ahhh….anda kai,anda….ahhhhhh….-disse Tala pulando em cima de kai com um desejo incotrolável.

-Ohhhhhhh……….ah…Pareçes….uhm….pareçes aquelas bonecas do hentai Tala….uhmmm…sss…uhmmmmmm….-disse kai mal consegindo Falar.

Tala riu continou a receber as estocadas cada vez mais fortes…

- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Ah…sim…isso Kai…anda Kai….ahmmmmm….ahhhhhhh!-disse tala sentindo o seu membro prestes a explodir de desejo.

Kai cada vez ficava mais vermelho ao ver que o seu nome era entoada váras vezes por uma linda "canção".

Tala lançou o cabelo vermelho para trás e com os olhos semi serrados olhava para Kai que se agarrava aos lençois com tanto prazer que estava a ter.

- Ès fantástico…uhm…-disse Tala ainda com os olhos semi serrados.

- Tu também…-disse Kai sorrindo.

Entertanto no corredor do hotel:

- Vêns ou não? Olha que o Taxi não espera!-disse brien sacudindo as calças pretas.

- Vou já…deixa-me só meter um bocado de prefume!-disse Spenccer dentro do quarto.

Brien suspirou e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- uhm…tive uma ideia…-disse Brien sorrindo.

Aproximou-se da porta de Tala e encostou o ouvido á porta. No principio não ouvia nada, mas algumas vezes pareçeu-lhe ouvir algo mesmo parcido com gemidos e com um Anda…força…vai…anda….". Brien sorriu e abriu a boca com um sinal de espanto.

- Uhm…pareçe que se estão a enteder…- disse Spenccer atrás de Brien.

- Spenccer! Que susto!-disse Brien agarrando-se ao seu Peito, e olhando para o companheiro.

- Não achas um bocado de má educação estares a ouvir á porta dos outros?Quer dizer…nem é preciso encostar o ouvido na porta, para saber que ali está muito calor e muito divertido…ouve-se cá fora…-disse Spenccer encolhendo os ombros.

- Quê?- perguntou Brien tirando o ouvido da porta.- Oh meu deus ouve-se mesmo…que vergonha…achas que devemos ir….

- Eu acho é que deveria-mos ir embora…deixa-os estar quando o pessoal do hotel os vir…até vão ficar corados!- disse Spenccer envolvendo o seu braço em Brien.

Brien riu e saíu dali com um sorriso nos lábios.

Agora era Tala que estava deitado na cama e kai em cima de si.

- Uhmmmmmmmmm………-disse Tala agrrando na cintura de Kai.- Vêm Kai….vêm…

Kai Fechou os olhos e movimentou-se para cima para baixo num ritmo normal com as mãos de Tala a percorrer o seu corpo até á cintura.

-Ahhhhhhh!Oh Tala…Oh Tala…

- Estou a ouvir Kai…uhmm…

- Tala…dá-me Tala….uhm…Tala……..ahmmmm...dá-me…anda Tala..ahhh!-gemeu Kai quase atingindo o Climax.

Tala ajudava nas estocadas que kai estava a levar para este sentir o prazer que tinha sentido.

O Russo disse a Tala baixinho que fosse um bocado mais rápdido para o puder acompanhar.

- Assim?uhm….ahhhh…assim Tala?..ahhhh?Assim Tala?- Perrguntou kai levantando os Braços e passando as mãos pelo o cabelo e movendo-se frenéticamnete.

- Sim…ahm… é assim…continua amor…assim…-disse Tala lembendo os lábios.

Kai e Tala lançavam gemidos altamente Preigosos para as paredes do hotel.

- Uhmmm….sim…sim…Kai…anda…AHHH!Uhmmmm…Ohh meu deus….-disse Tala preparando-se para atingir o 2 orgasmo tanto esperado.

- Ohh sim! Ohhhh!Ah!AH!TALA! CONTINUA!oh sim…ohhhh……….Anda…anda….-disse Kai .

Tala sentiu um liquido quente a espalhar-se no seu Torax e também senti o seu liquido a espalhar-se no anus de Kai.

Kai sem mais nenhuma Reação Cai em cima do tronco de Tala estoirado onde o seu "fruto" tinha se espalhado.

Tala que estava também vermelho e bastante ofegante riu ao ver Kai mais morto que vivo em cima do seu tronco que ainda estava mais ofegante que ele.

- Estás…estás bem?- perguntou Tala passando a mão na cara de Kai.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e olhou para Tala com um sorriso lindo, nunca antes visto na cara de Kai. Era Amor…sem dúvida…Era amor…

- Tenho uma ideia…gostas de Champanhe?- disse Tala.

- Não…-disse Kai.- eu tenho uma ideia melhor…

- O quê?- perguntou Tala calmamente mexendo no cabelo de Kai.

- Vamos dormir…os dois bem agarradinhos…- disse Kai abraçando Tala.

Tala sorriu e abanou a Cabeça.

- kai…-disse tala.- ai shiteru...  
Kai sorriu e abraçou a pessoa que amava e deixou-se dormir…

Amanhã iria ter um combate bastante importante…e estava sem duvida... preparado.


	4. Chapter 4

8º Capitulo- End

Tala vestiu-se, e agarrou no Wolborg , e com um pano começou-o a limpar e a analisar se tudo estava em ordem.

- Que horas são?- Perguntou Kai deitado na cama agarrado á almofada.

- São horas de te levantares…o combate começa daqui duas horas…-disse tala passando o dedo no anel de ataque.

Kai saíu da cama um pouco desnorteado por ter acordado naquele momento e dirijiu-se para a casa de banho.

- Não te esqueçes-te de nada?- Peguntou Tala baixando-se para apanhar algo.

Kai virou-se e algo foi ao encontro da sua cara caíndo novamente no chão.

- Ahm…obrigada…-disse Kai agarrando nos Shorts Pretos.

O Japonês entrou dentro da casa de Banho e abriu a torneira da banheira.

Tala sorriu e guardou o Wolborg no bolso e saíu do quarto. Gostava de saber porque é que o estupido e incompetente serviço de quartos ainda não tinha levado o pequeno almoço ao quarto. O russo caminhou pelo o corredor dourado em direcção ao balcão com a sua habitual maneira de estar, frio, arrogante, e de cabeça baixa. Mas este não deixou de reparar alguns comentários e uns olhares provocativos vindo dos usuários dos quartos que cochichavam uns com os outros. Tala supôs logo o que fosse…hoje era o combate com os Bladebrakers era normal que as pessoas falassem entre si sobre o combate dessisivo de hoje.

- Posso saber porque é que a merda do serviço de quartos ainda não me foi levar o pequeno almoço e ainda por cima não foi levar o jantar?- Disse Tala passando á frente de toda a gente e batendo com a mão em cima do balcão.

O rapaz que estava a atender ficou muito atrapalhado mas lá conseguiu dizer o que tinha pra dizer.

- Senhor Ivannov..ahm…a nossa equipa..ah,a nossa equipa não lhe foi levar o jantar…porque…porque parcia estar ocupado com outras coisas e… e não queria-mos atrapalhar…-disse o Empregado.- Em relação ao pequeno almoço…

Agora foi a vez de Tala ficar atrapalhado e bastante envergonhado.

- Ahm…eu…ahm…ahm...esqueça…eu..eu vou comer.. ao..ao café.. sim vou comer ao café…obrigada…-disse Tala Reparando nos risinhos que algumas raparigas lançavam e uma velhota que simplesmente dizia: " Pouca vergonha…Rapazes de hoje em dia"

Tala saiu dali o mais depressa que pode e subiu as escadas indo ao encontro de Brien que caminhava pelo o corredor com Spenccer.

- EH Tala!-disse Brien envolendo o braço no pescoço de Tala.- Então a noite de ontem? FOI DIVERTIDA!

Tala olhava para os lados e reparou que as pessoas abanavam a cabeça negativamente e outras conchichavam entre si.

- Não sabes falar mais alto não?- Perguntou Tala tentando-se libertar do braço de Brien.

- OH! Isso é o que te pergunto! Não sabias gemer mais alto? Bem aquilo é que foi!-disse Brien ao ouvido de Tala.

- Tu ouviste?- perguntou Tala.

- Oh sim…eu e o resto do hotel…e acho que o hotel ao lado também…-disse Brien torçando com Tala.

- Porque è que não foste avisar?- perguntou Tala franzindo as sobrancelhas e falando baixo para as pessoas não ouvirem.

- Oh sim… batia á porta e dizia assim: OH TALA! TÀS A FODER MUITO BEM MAS OLHA ABAIXA O VOLUME!-disse Brien dando um soco afectuoso no ombro de Tala.

Spenccer não se conteve e começou a rir ao ver a cara das pessoas que olhavam para este e para Brien que tinha feito uma confição e peras.

- Ahahahahah!-Riu brien agrarrado ao Spenccer.

Tala desceu as escadas novamente, mais veremelho do que o seu cabelo e entrou dentro da limusine á espera que o resto da equipa entrasse. Quanto menos desse nas vistas melhor…

- BEMMMMMMM! È HOJE MINHA GENTE! È HOJE O COMBATE DESSISIVO! QUEM SERÂO CAMPEÔES? NOVAMENTE OS BLADEBRAKERS? OU AGORA OS NEW BORG?- Perguntou Mike fazendo as suas posses ridiculas.

- Deixa-te de coisas Mike!-disse o outro apresentador na cabine de vidro.- Eu este ano aposto como os New Borg vão ganhar!Sim têm uma grande possibilidade de ganhar aos Blade Brakers, agora com Kai na equipa...Kai e Tala a dupla imbativel...-disse Paul.

- Sim têns razão Mike! Os New borg são bastante intimidantes! Basta ver pelo o capitão da equipa...mas agora isso não intressa nada! Daqui a 15 minutos o combate decisivo começa! ATÈ JÀ!-disse Mike.

Os New borg estavam dentro do camarim para se puderem arrajar como deve de ser, quando chegou a equipa que kai tanto esperava, a equipa de Tyson, Bladebrakers.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros que vinha atrás de um rapaz de cabelos longos pretos atados que a seu lado vinha um rapazinho de cabelos vermelhos depois seguia-se do rapaz mais alto deles todos, de cabelos azuis escuros também atados com o seu habitual chapéu.

- Kai...-disse Max tristemente olhando para o japonês que estava ao lado de Tala calçando as botas.

O japonês olhou para a sua antiga equipa por uns isntantes começando logo a fazer que tinha pra fazer.

- Pode-mos falar Kai?- Perguntou Tyson de braços cruzados com uma cara muito séria.

- Não tenho nada para falar contigo...-disse Kai espontâniamente.

- Mas eu preciso de falar contigo...-disse Tyson de novo.

- Mas eu não quero...-disse novamente Kai.

- Qual é a tua Kai? Não queres conversar é?- disse Tyson.- Por acaso têns medo que te coma?

Foi a gota de água, Tala levantou-se e Espetou um murro muito bem dado na cara de Tyson fazendo-o bater com as costas violentamente na parede,

- Eu acho que já deu para perceber que o "TEU" antigo capitão não têm nada para falar contigo...ou queres que te faça outra demostração do quanto ele não quer falar contigo ah?-disse tala começando a ficar vermelho de raiva e com uma vontade danada de espancar Tyson á frente de todos

- EU não falei contigo TALA!-disse Tyson levantando-se para retribuir o selo que tinha levado mas foi agarrado por Max e Rei.

Tala também ia fazer o mesmo mas Brien e Spenccer agarraram-lhe mesmo a tempo antes que que o capitão espanca-se o campeão do mundo no camarim.

- EI, EI! Parem com essa Merda!-disse Brien olhando para Tyson.- TU armas-te em chico esperto mas depois para arranjares confusão...Tch...

- CHEGA!-disse kai levantando-se.

O japonês apontou o dedo a Tyson e disse simplesmente.

- O que eu tenho para conversar contigo é na arena de combate...-disse Kai. – È a unica coisa que eu tenho para falar contigo. Agora saí...já me chega ver-te no beystadiun...-disse Kai arrogantemente e friamente.

Tyson não teve palavras e saíu do camarote sem mais discuções.

Brien e Spenccer largaram Tala só depois de Tyson ter saído porque senão era bem capaz de ir atrás dele e fazer das suas.

- Larguem-me! Eu vou lhe mostrar! Cabrão...-disse Tala debatendo-se contra Brien e Spenccer.

- Não me posso dar ao luxo de te deixar agora...sei bem o que é que tu és capaz Yuri Ivannov...-disse brien.

- Acalma-te Tala...- disse Spenccer.

- Deixa-te disso Tala...eu vou me enteder com ele na arena... não gastes a tua furia toda aqui...-disse Kai. – Larguem-no, eu não deixo que ele vá trás do Tyson...-disse Kai,

Brien e Spenccer olharam um para o outro e largaram Tala.

Tala suspirou fundo e passsou a mão no cabelo indo depois ao encontro de Kai. O russo agarrou-lhe na cara e ecostou a testa na do seu amante.

- Dá-lhe uma lição...-disse tala com os olhos fechados.

Kai ficou um pouco envergonhado com a atitude de Tala, pois Brien e Spenncer estavam assistir a aquilo tudo.

- Ahm...Tala...-disse kai olhando para Brien e Spenccer que estavam encostados á parede.

- Não te preocupes...eles sabem o que a gente temos...-disse Tala abrindo os olhos fitando os de Kai.

- Contaste-lhes?- disse Kai regalando os olhos.

- Não...-disse Tala.

- Então como é que eles sabem que a gente...-disse Kai franzindo o sobrolho.

-...

- Então?-disse Kai.

- Ahm...eles ouviram-nos...-disse Tala começando a corar outra vez.

Kai ficou estupefacto.

- O quê?Mas...mas como?- perguntou Kai começando a corar.

- Voçês deviam estar a pensar que aquio era um motel ou alguma coisa parecida...Não! Aquilo é um HOTEL! Não têm paredes á prova de som...-disse Brien com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Kai não disse mais nada e fitou Tala bastante envergonhado.

Brien abriu a porta juntamente com Spenccer e lançou uma "boca" provocatória saíndo o mais depressa dali antes que levasse um soco de Tala.

- Ohhh...ohhh sim...uhm...-disse brien fechando a porta de seguida e ouviu-se as gargalhadas deste de fora da porta.

Tala abriu a porta e Brien saíu disparado de ao pé da porta.

- Ahmmm! Oh sim continua...ohhh!-disse Brien começando a rir de seguida.- ehhhehhh!

- Se eu te apanho cabrão...-disse Tala cerrando os punhos.

Brien continuou a rir e caminhou em frente.

- Estão preparados?- Perguntou Tala agora falando a sério.

Spenccer e Brien abanaram a cabeça afirmativamente e tiraram os lançadores dos bolsos.

Tala passou a sua mão na de Kai e disse-lhe.

- Dá o teu melhor...mesmo que não ganhes, continuas a ser melhor que ele...-disse Tala agarrando na mão de Kai.

- Eu sei...já ganhei uma coisa melhor...-disse Kai apertando a mão de tala.

- Além disso...ele pode ganhar o jogo...mas perdeu na vida...continuas a ser melhor que ele...no Beyblade e na vida...Ele perdeu Kai...-disse Tala olhando em frente.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E AGORA OSSSSSSSS NEW BORG!-gritou Mike.

- Boa sorte...-disse kai.

- Boa sorte Kai...-disse Tala largando a mão de Kai apesar de não qurer e caminhando em Frente

"Uma coisa se aprende, na vida nem tudo é perfeito, mas com força de vontade e vençendo os medos torna-se num desafio...Agora chegei aqui, agora vou lutar. Vou caminhar em frente e lutar... Graças a ti...venci os meus medos... e estou contigo...Obrigada Tala"

FIM

Autora: Yukix/Animegirl69/Magda

Nome: Recordações

Tipo: Yaoi

Comentário: Bem...cheguei ao fim...ainda bem que não chorei no final desta fic!looooooll Estou a brincar! Esta é a minha primeira fic de Yaoi com Lemon! Bem quando escrevi algumas partes da fic até ficava corada acreditam?XD

Só espero que tenham gostado na fic e por favor digam-me alguma coisa nos coments ou vão ao meu bloguinho:

http/magdaangel16. ou então: magdaangel16. por tudo!


End file.
